kill Ranma
by mary57
Summary: No podía creerlo, como pueden lastimar tanto a una persona, y más a una a la que le juraste amor... perdí todo, mi familia, mi hogar, mi futuro, todo por... .pero yo Akane Tendo juro vengarme, de todos y cada uno de quien me hizo daño, la pagaran y muy caro, sobre todo tú Ranma Saotome.
1. C1:monólogo de dolorosos recuerdos

Capítulo 1: monólogo de dolorosos recuerdos

Una gota… ¿qué somos? …Solo materia… otra gota… energía contenida en un bolso de carne y hueso… gota… un ser… ¿Por qué nos definimos así?... ¿que nos da el derecho?… gota… y sobretodo ¿qué es un ser?... ¿Dónde estoy?... veo pura penumbra, bueno, ni siquiera sé si tengo visión… gota… ¿un animal se le puede llamar ser?... ¿Qué somos si no un animal de dos piernas… gota… ¿Cuánto tiempo?... ¿desde cuándo estoy aquí... o así? … gota… civilizados, una especie clasificadora, presos de sentimientos, intereses y sueños… gota… sueño… yo alguna vez soñé, ahora solo duermo… gota… ¿o no duermo?... gota… el animal vive por instinto, sus acciones se basan meramente en sobrevivir… y nosotros una especie dominante, nosotros que nos ponemos en la cabeza alimenticia… nos guiamos por deseos… gota… desear… yo nunca desee nada para mi… solo una vez y… gota… y termine… ¿qué somos?... gota… ¿Quién soy ahora?... escucho un ruido que acompaña al goteo habitual, no sé qué signifique, me ha acompañado a largo de mi existencia o la que recuerdo, también es normal escuchar algún sonido hueco, se escucha un corto tiempo y luego desaparece, no lo comprendo ni lo podré comprender… pero algo nuevo acompaña este ruido… una brisa que me recorre completamente y me eriza la piel… tengo piel, es un alivio saberlo… es la primera sensación desde… no se… ¿Cuánto tiempo?... ¿qué soy?... un murmullo se hace presente, ese sí que no es normal… nunca había uno tan cercano… pero ¿cercano a qué? … me llamaba… o al menos creo eso… ¿Quién me llamaba?... sentí un pequeño pellizco en mi busto. Mi mano reaccionó y golpeo a una masa que se encontraba sobre mí… abrí los ojos.

Agarre aire como si hubiera durado mucho sin subir a la superficie, mis ojos se encendieron registrando el lugar, mi respiración no se calmaba. Era un cuarto, pero no uno normal, las paredes eran blancas, el piso era de un azulejo reluciente y limpio, en una esquina una pequeña maseta acompañada de un sillón beige, la luz en el techo alumbraba con focos largos que hay en los hospitales… estaba en un hospital, sentada en una camilla, palpe mi rostro y después vi mis manos, estaban tan delgadas, de la mano derecha colgaba un catéter, al parecer el goteo que escuchaba en mi inconsciente era un suero que me mantenía con vida, en la otra mano tenía una pulsera, ahí decía paciente Akane Tendo… Akane ese era mi nombre… hija de Soun Tendo dueño del dojo Tendo, ¡ahhh! Una punzada me dio en la cabeza, un reflejo me hizo llevar ambas manos a mi cráneo, mis dedos tocaron mi cabellera, los deslice con miedo, mi pelo que antes me llegaba a mitad de mi cuello ahora estaba hasta mi cintura… ¿cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?, ¿qué me paso?... ¿Dónde está él?... No pude evitar llorar, mis lágrimas caían en la sabana que cubría mis piernas.

-AKANEEE- Una pequeña persona saltó a la cama, era el maestro Haposai, antes de esto nunca me dieron tantas ganas de verlo, lo abrace tan fuerte, no lo quería dejar ir, él era una pequeña migaja de la realidad que yo conocía, lo solté solo para obtener respuestas,- preciosa Akane que bueno que por fin despertaste, te he extrañado tanto- salían lágrimas como cascadas de su enormes ojo.

-no, no, no entiendo… ¿Dónde estoy?.. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-baja la voz niña, por el momento no te puedo decir nada, tenemos que salir de aquí, corres un gran riesgo.

-pero…-intente moverme- no puedo. No me responden las piernas.

-tranquila yo…- se escuchó un silbido acompañado de unos pasos, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.- ya es tarde- con un movimiento me cargo en su hombro, como pude me arranque el catéter y salimos por la ventana, alcance a ver a una mujer vestida de enfermera que se asomó por la ventana viendo como escapábamos, mi sorpresa fue al ver a esa mujer seguirnos por los techos de la ciudad. No solo nos perseguía, aventaba grandes ampolletas con un líquido rojo adentro, haposai las esquivo sin problema, y respondió con unas bombas enormes, la mujer era demasiado ágil, pero el maestro logró dar una en el blanco. La persona cayó en la explosión, la pude ver…, su rostro no podía ser de alguien más, la persona que nos atacaba vestida de enfermera no era otra más que Kodashi. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Nos detuvimos en un callejón donde estaba estacionada una camioneta de carga, el maestro me colocó en la caja.

-sé que no tienes idea que está pasando, te contare todo una vez que salgamos de aquí, por el momento mi prioridad es tu seguridad- nunca había visto al maestro tan serio, me daba la impresión de que la situación era muy crítica.

-espere… -dije antes de que cerrara la puerta de la caja- solo… quiero saber… cuanto tiempo… yo…

Me miro con algo de lastima- has estado 5 años en coma- cayó como un disparo en mi pecho, ¿5 años?, el cerro la puerta mientras yo me ahogaba en un mar de preguntas sobre mi existencia y mi miseria ¿qué fue lo que paso?, sentí que la camioneta comenzó a andar y mi respiración se agito sin poderla controlar, era como si me ahogara… ahogara esa palabra. Mi mente dio muchas vueltas, recordando todo lo ocurrido una imagen tras otra se acumularon en mi cabeza no, no podía ser cierto, esa era una pesadilla, no, no podía ser. Ahogué un grito con ambas manos y me desvanecí.

* * *

Hace más de 7 años Salí de mi casa con la esperanza de encontrar una cura para Ranma, ambos ya sabíamos de nuestros sentimientos, para él seguía siendo importante la maldición que lo aprisionaba, por eso viajar para encontrar una solución y juramos casarnos un día después de hallarla. Recorrimos todo china sin ningún logro, al regresar nos encontramos que un viejo amigo de haposai cuidaba unas fosas sagradas, las cuales se conectarían en poco tiempo con un rio subterráneo donde habían quedado agua de las ahora inexistentes fosas de jusenkyo. Aunque no se nos prometía tener una cura, teníamos que ir.

Las nuevas fosas se encontraban en una costa del país, el terreno era rocoso y despoblado. En el camino se nos unieron shampoo y mousse, no me agradaba tenerlos cerca pero también tenían derecho de saber si encontrábamos una cura. Después Ukyo, con la excusa de que podía ser de ayuda para nosotros y por último la loca de Kodashi con Sasuke de niñera. No me gustaba que se entrometieran ellas en este viaje, más porque Ranma y yo ya éramos una pareja, habíamos vivido como una por ya dos años. Me enojaba que aún no se dieran por vencidas y se acercaran con la excusa de querer ayudar.

Al llegar nos encontramos con el amigo de Haposai, era un sacerdote ya viejo, solo un poco más alto que yo, su nombre era Hanzo, tenía un pequeño templo del dios de la guerra, un dojo muy maltratado y cerca cuatro cabañas. Nos recibió muy bien, dejó que nos acomodáramos en las cabañas de paja pues ya era de noche y pidió reunirnos en el dojo después de esto.

Al estar todos reunidos escucho la historia de cómo fue que cayeron uno por uno a los estanques de Jusenkyo, el fumaba en silenció una enorme pipa, así estuvo por un largo tiempo. Se paró y nos dio la espalda. -"¿Qué tanto están dispuestos a sacrificar?"-por fin dijo después de su enorme pausa. Nos miró a todos.- "lo que sea necesario"- respondió Ranma en nombre de los tres malditos, el Sacerdote solo abrió mucho los ojos, se sentó enfrente de todos y dijo "espero que no, jovencito" y comenzó a explicar…

… el agua de estas fosas ya se ha conectado con el agua que quedó de Jusenkyo, en poco tiempo trabajaran de la misma forma como lo hacían en china, no obstante para que eso pase tiene que suceder algo.- nadie comprendía a lo que quería llegar- díganme… ¿cómo es que las antiguas fosas maldecían convirtiendo a la persona que cayese en un ser diferente?... ¿de dónde creen que copiaban esa nueva forma? Estas fosas son nuevas nadie se ha ahogado en ellas y por lo tanto no surten efecto si se introducen a ella. Para poder obtener una cura es necesario que ahogaran a un hombre y en otro estanque a una mujer ¿serían capaces de eso?- me mordí los labios al escuchar eso. ¿De verdad tenía que ser tan drástica la solución?- hay otra manera… pero no creo que sea la mejor- levanto su brazo y me señaló- ella, ella podría ser la cura. Estos estanques también contienen agua sagrada, la cual funciona cediendo lo que más quieras.- me dio un escalofrió de escuchar la sentencia- la historia de ustedes tres malditos está ligada. Dime mousse que es lo que más quieres en tu vida- él volteo su cabeza para ver a Shampoo- ella no sirve, esta maldita y tu niña, te pregunto lo mismo,- Shampoo bajo la cabeza, de sus ojos salían lágrimas, se notaba que estaba reprimiendo no romper en llanto, de repente sus ojos giraron a Ranma.- él tampoco sirve. Continuo con Ranma.- y tu… bueno eso es obvio- ahora me miraba a mí- Mousse cayó al estanque al entrenar para ser el mejor y vencer a Ranma, Shampoo para ganarse el corazón de este último. Si los tres quieren romper la maldición solo tienen que entregar a las fosas lo que más quiere en el mundo Ranma. ¿Y díganme lo harán?...- un silencio inundó el dojo- eso espero… - caminó a la salida- se pueden quedar lo que quieran por mí no hay problema.

Salió del dojo. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, yo solo veía a como Ranma apretaba muy fuerte sus puños me acerque un poco a él, pero se giró y salió corriendo, los demás tenían la cabeza hacia abajo y con la mirada perdida. Corrí a seguir a Ranma, no podía dejarlo así, tantos años buscando un remedio y ahora… lo encontré en el piso, parecía que estaba llorando-"Ranma…"-al llamarlo se reincorporo, me pareció que se limpió unas lágrimas y se dio la vuelta, tenía la mirada triste. Me abalance a abrazarlo, él tardo en responder. Me vi tentarla a decirle… tal vez lo alegraría pero, al ver su rostro al despegarme creí que no era el momento.

"Akane"- me miró a los ojos-"quiero que mañana por la mañana te despiertes temprano y te pongas tu vestido de novia, quiero casarme contigo a primera hora"- renegué al instante, ¿por qué quería hacer algo como eso? – "Yo te prometí casarnos una vez que encontráramos la cura, ya lo hicimos y aunque no acepto su precio", "ahora ve a dormir, quiero estar un momento solo, cuando regrese le pediré al sacerdote Hanzo que nos case mañana." –me daba miedo dejarlo solo, pero sabía que en ese momento tenía que darle su espacio. Fui hacia la cabaña donde se encontraban mis cosas y las de él, lo espere un momento pero el sueño me venció.

Desperté poco antes de que amaneciera, volteé al otro lado de mi cama, no estaba, pero parecía como si si hubiera llegado anoche, últimamente mi sueño se había hecho más pesado. Tocaron a mi puerta.

-"Akane tu estar lista"-era Shampoo

-"no, pasa Shampoo."

-"no yo solo decir que te apresures, Ranma ya estar listo, el esperar te"

-"Si, ya voy, gracias"

\- "yo regresar en un momento"- y se fue

Me levante de la cama a desempacar mi vestido y ponérmelo, era el mismo que el de la boda de hace más de dos años, lo cargaba con la ilusión de usarlo, aunque Kasumi decía que era de mala suerte volverlo a usar. Con trabajo me lo puse, era demasiado bromoso, arregle mi cabello y me pinte la cara. Poco tiempo después regreso Shampoo como lo prometió, le dije que ya estaba lista y abrí la puerta. Tenía una cara llena de furia y resentimiento, tenía los dos brazos extendidos, en eso sentí un golpe en mi nuca y caí…

Regresó mi visión, me estaban arrastrando por todo el empedrado, escuche la risa de Kodashi, mi cuerpo me dolía, parecía que me habían dado una paliza, mi ojo derecho no lo podía abrir y sentía el sabor de la sangre en mi boca. Como una muñeca sin vida me lanzaron a un estanque ahí pude ver el rostro de todos, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo y Kodachi, los cuatro intentando ahogarme mientras Sasuke solo observaba desde lejos, yo luche para zafarme de ellos. "Ranma" alcance a decir.

-El ser quien lo planeo…-dijo la Amazona-…solo que no tiene los suficientes pantalones para verlo- ahora hablaba Mousse- caíste redondita con lo de la boda- Ukyo termino junto con una gran risa de Kodashi. No lo podía creer… Ranma. No pude luchar más con los cuatro y mi vista se nubló lentamente…

* * *

La camioneta se frenó de golpe y con eso desperté, al parecer viajamos por mucho tiempo. El maestro Haposai abrió la puerta de la caja, apenas comenzaba a amanecer.

Buenos días linda Akane, ten será mejor que te pongas algo de ropa- me dio ropa doblada- por cierto ahí van unas piezas de mi colección de ropa interior, son de mucho valor para mí así que pórtalas con orgullo.

Me dio risa lo que dijo, tal vez antes me hubiera enfadado pero en esta situación solo logro sacarme una sonrisa, el volvió a cerrar la caja para que me cambiara. Algo tenía razón el conjunto que me dio era muy bonito, se notaba que estaba hecho de seda fina, como pude me cambie, me había dado un kimono ligero color negro con una cintilla roja. Al termino el me cargo por la espada junto con una mochila de equipaje. Me dijo que a donde nos dirigíamos no podía entrar la camioneta caminó por montaña abajo hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio de arquitectura antigua que parecía unas aguas termales. Entramos a lo que parecía el salón principal, no parecía que ahí habitara alguien hasta que lo vi.

En la entrada de la puerta estaba el Sacerdote Hanzo- "hola Akane"- ¿qué asía aquí?- se acercó y sentó enfrente de nosotros, nos ofreció algo de té, haposai respondió si por los dos.

-Dime- me extendió la taza de té- que es lo que recuerdas.

-todo.- respondí, Haposai se sorprendió al escucharlo- todo desde un principio hasta perder el conocimiento en el agua.

-está bien, te contaré lo que se- dio un sorbo a su té- por supuesto si es que lo deseas saber- asentí con la cabeza- lo recuerdo perfectamente. Ese día me despertaron unos gritos, Salí de mi cabaña y corrí para ver que ocasionaba tanto alboroto. Vi la horripilante escena donde te estaban ahogando, cuando me acerqué era demasiado tarde tu cuerpo lo había succionado el estanque. Al verme los otros chicos me atacaron, caí al estaque cerca del tuyo, por suerte entre consiente y aguantando la respiración nadé hacia abajo, sabía que si salía a la superficie me matarían, de repente una corriente de agua me arrastro a lo más profundo por poco pierdo el conocimiento. Esa corriente me llevó a una costa donde estaba tu cuerpo, tenías un gran golpe en la cabeza, te di respiración de boca a boca y logré que respiraras, pero no volvías en sí, entonces él apareció y te salvo.

-¿Quién?- mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente

-Kuno Tatewaki.- mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor, la persona en quien menos pensaba era mi salvador.

-Akane.- habló Haposai- al parecer Sasuke se contactó con Kuno a escondidas de Kodashi, y él de camino a donde le indicó el ninja los encontró en la costa. Él te llevó a un hospital de su familia a escondidas de todos, no nos quiso decir tu paradero porque era muy arriesgado si alguien más se enteraba, le consiguió un lugar a mi amigo Hanzo y se llevó a Nabiki y a tu padre fuera del país para que no corrieran peligro.

-Y kasumi…

-bueno ella ya tenía su vida hecha con el doctor tofu, entonces no ha dejado Nerima , Genma y su esposa se habían ido de viaje mucho antes de que nos explicara de lo sucedido y nunca más volvieron, Akane… ya nadie vive en el Dojo.- sentí que algo se quebró dentro de mi pecho, una sensación de angustia se apoderó de mí, se agitaba mi respiración.

-tengo que… preguntar, donde esta Ranma…

Haposai me vio con algo de lastima- no se sabe nada de él- eso se encajaba como un cuchillo en mi alma, no quería hacer la siguiente pregunta pero era necesario.

-ese día… - me dirigí a Hanzo- ¿le dijo algo de la boda… le pidió que la oficiara?

El sacerdote hizo una mueca de confusión, sin querer respondió antes de hablar- niña… yo ni siquiera comprendía por que estabas vestida de novia ese día.

Varias lágrimas recorrieron mi cara, casi pierdo el equilibrio pero el maestro me sostuvo, otra duda se cruzó en mi mente.

\- y Kuno ¿Dónde…- se me dificultaba hablar.

-él tenía un plan de emergencia con Hapi- continuo el sacerdote- si alguien se enteraba o le pasaba algo a él… nos lo haría saber para poder ir por ti, sería la única situación extrema para revelar tu ubicación… - ambos viejos se vieron, Hanzo caminó a una cajonera y sacó algo envuelto y arriba de un cojín. Me lo entrego – esto estaba encajado en el patio hace dos días.- desenvolví el objeto… era la katana de Kuno, estaba llena de sangre y tenía una pequeña nota que decía "salven a Akane"- él…- dije, ambos ancianos afimaron con la cabeza, agarre la katana y la abrace a mi cuerpo. Deje salir un grito desesperado. Ellos me arrebataron todo, a mi familia, mi hogar, a la persona que amaría más que nada en este mundo, y todo por…. Una estúpida maldición.

Me paré con las piernas temblando, ambos viejos me veían boquiabiertos, camine casi arrastrando mis pies hasta fuera del salón a un patio enorme.

Yo… Akane Tendo, Juro por mi honor, ¡QUE ME VENGARE DE TODOS¡ ¡Y SOBRE TODO DE TI RANMA SAOTOME!- me deje caer clavando la espada en el patio.

Continuara.

* * *

Hola, esta es una historia completamente diferente a la que estado escribiendo, bueno como habrán visto tendrá casi la misma temática que la película de Quentin Tarantino, espero que les agrade esta propuesta y no me odien por matar a muchos personajes. Y es que de verdad de verdad tenía muchas ganas de hacer una adaptación así.


	2. C2:Pueblo fantasma y una conversación

Capítulo 2: pueblo fantasma y una conversación.

La madera estaba carcomida, el techo del salón principal estaba completamente vencido, algunas tejas seguían tiradas en el pasto junto con montones de hojas que se han acumulado durante todo este tiempo, la maleza ha crecido de manera descontrolada alrededor del estanque, que cuenta con poca agua y llena de basura, ya ni siquiera se encuentra el letrero del Dojo en la entrada y desde aquí puedo observar como este no se encuentra en mejores condiciones que la casa. Me encuentro en el tejado de la casa vecina, observo lo que alguna vez sería mi herencia y por lo que me comprometieron, ¡ja! qué ironía, que equivocado estaba mi padre al creer que él levantaría el nombre del Dojo.

¿Por qué no me acerco a donde alguna vez fue mi hogar?, son varias Razones, la primera esta casa no está del todo abandonada, hasta ahora van 6 hombres encapuchados que veo rondando los alrededores, visten ropas de ninja y puedo ver que cada uno de ellos lleva consigo por lo menos dos Katanas, sin contar las cámaras de vigilancia que me he topado sobre los tejados de alrededor y en la misma barda del Dojo. No quiero gastar energía en unos simples sirvientes pero, sobre todo no quiero llamar la atención en mi plena llegada. Bueno, esos pensamientos son razonables pero mi principal razón es una más obscura, no quiero enfrentar mi pasado, no quiero ver vacío el lugar que alguna vez ame, donde tengo los pocos recuerdos de mi madre, un hogar que… ya no existe.

Brinco por los techos acercándome al callejón donde estacione la motocicleta de marca extranjera, tiene un aspecto tosco algo que la antigua yo ni en sueños usaría. También mi vestimenta tiene estas características, uso unos vaqueros, zapato grande, una chamarra de cuero negra y unos lentes obscuros tipo aviador, me he vendado el busto y mi cabello lo he arreglado en una coleta baja. Voy por las calles desiertas, no deben ser ni las 5 de la mañana, me dirijo al U-chan, o las ruinas de él, al llegar compruebo lo que me dijo el maestro Haposai, olvidado igual que el Dojo.

Fuerzo la puerta y estaciono mi motocicleta junto a una pila de sillas y mesas. El lugar está en pésimas condiciones, pareciera ser que es o fue el punto de encuentro de vándalos. Las paredes estaban graffiteadas, en el suelo estaban tirados coletillas de cigarrillos y botellas de alcohol. La puerta que conectaba con la segunda planta estaba cerrada, se veía maltratada como si hubieran querido vencerla sin ningún logro, sin mucho éxito paté la puerta, no me rendí y al tercer intento cedió.

Subo las escales cuidadosamente. Se encuentra en un estado diferente, seguro la última persona que estuvo aquí fue la dueña. Aunque carece de objetos, los muebles principales continúan en su sitio, paso a su habitación… lo mismo, solo está un colchón con una cajonera de lado, reviso los cajones… nada, pero algo veo de cantó en el espacio entre la cama y el mueble, meto la mano para recoger la pequeña caja. Es un estuche de cartas de póker, se me oscurece la mirada al recordar aquella vez que ambas entrenábamos a Ranma para un duelo de Póker. Lo abro y revuelvo la baraja sobre la cama, las sostengo en mis manos y me quedo observándolas, ¿qué jugada tengo que hacer? Me dejo caer en la cama levantando una capa de polvo, todavía recuerdo lo que me dijo Haposai hace ya un año.

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes desde mi rescate, las aguas termales habían logrado que regresara la movilidad en mis piernas, al igual que la comida del sacerdote Hanzo hizo que recuperara algo de peso. Me encontraba en un salón amplio que utilizaba como dojo, de pie enfrente de los dos hombres con los que vivía sentados en forma de indio.

-Akane…-Haposai hablo, le dio un sorbo a su té con los ojos cerrados, después de dejarlo en el suelo continuo- estas plenamente segura que quieres iniciar esta guerra.-afirmé con decisión.- debes saber que una vez iniciando no va a ver marcha atrás

-lo sé y estoy dispuesta a pagar por las consecuencias.

\- piénsalo bien niña- ahora el sacerdote me habla después de dejar su pipa en un costado- Haposai tiene razón todavía te queda mucha vida por delante.

-No, ya no me queda nada- apreté mucho los puños y baje la mirada para que no vieran que aguantaba el llanto, después desvié mi vista a la entrada donde se visualizaba un patio. Tome algo de aire- Nabiki y Papá están fuera del país… no sabemos en dónde ni tenemos el medio para encontrarlos y aunque Kasumi se encuentre en Nerima, sería una imprudencia mía ir a buscarla.- regreso la mirada a ambos hombres- no puedo ni siquiera salir de aquí porque me están buscando.

\- tal vez Kuno quería que comenzaras una nueva vida en otro lado, empezar desde cero, no se… pero dejo suficiente dinero para que tú te movieras con facilidad.

\- yo no creo eso, tal vez él sabía que no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados, como explican la Katana que él envió como señal… él no usaba esa arma, tan solo iba armado con la espada de Kendo. – ambos ancianos se miraron.

-Akane sé que no podemos hacer que cambies elección.- los enormes ojos de haposai me veían con gran seriedad.- pero debes de tener en cuenta que a quienes te vas a enfrentar poseen un gran poder.

-ya lo sé, por eso mismo quiero que me entrene.- el maestro negó con su cabeza, gruñí al ver su respuesta.

\- concuerdo con Haposai, su estilo de batalla no es el adecuado para ti.

-¿a qué se refiere?

\- digo que si vas a enfrentar a alguien como ellos lo adecuado es que uses esto.- me dio en las manos la Katana de Kuno.

-pero… yo no sé usar esto…

\- exactamente… - dijo Haposai con una sonrisa- ninguno de ustedes estuvo familiarizado con el combate con Katana, solo la mujer de Genma sabía algo de este arte y era bien temida por todos.- dejo su té con algo de violencia en el piso.- Akane ellos conocen a la perfección tus movimientos, si llegas a dominar esta nueva técnica te aseguro que no abra oponente para ti.- sostuve la Katana con firmeza, ellos tenían razón, sin dejar de ser una venganza algo poética por lo que le hicieron a Kuno.

\- ¿usted me entrenara?- Haposai negó luego de dirigir una mirada a su amigo.

\- yo lo haré- dijo con una sonrisa pícara el sacerdote.

* * *

El frio hace que despierte, me enderezo hasta quedar sentada en la cama, veo la carta que se quedó en mi mano, la reina de corazones, un rayo de luz proveniente de la ventana se refleja en ella, me acerco a la ventana mientras guardo la carta en una bolsa de la chamarra. Parecen ser las 9 de la mañana, aun con el sol en alto hace bastante frio y se ven unas nubes acercarse, no me sorprendería que en estos días comenzara a nevar, más por que recién entramos en temporada de inverno.

Comienzo a patrullar las calles caminando, el movimiento de la ciudad se ve tan robótico, nunca en mis años aquí la vi de esta forma. Me acerco al barrio del Neko hanten, veo un restaurante de sushi tradicional en vez de uno de comida china, me adentro, en la barra esta Daisuke atendiendo cortando algunas cosas, se nota que acaban de abrir pues la clientela solo somos yo y una pareja de ancianos en una mesa. Me acerco a la barra y saludo enrocando la voz.

-buenos días, una orden sencilla, por favor.

\- enseguida- respondió con una gran sonrisa. En poco tiempo me sirvió la comida.- disculpe, perdone mi atrevimiento pero… ¿usted no es de aquí, cierto?- sentí un poco de miedo, creí que me había descubierto pero al parecer mi vestimenta trabajaba a la perfección.

-no, llegue esta mañana.

-¡a! un visitante, puedo preguntarle ¿de dónde viene?

-Okinawa.

-entonces debe de resentir mucho el frio, si proviene de allá.- asentí con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a comer, el casi no había cambiado, tan solo es un poco más alto de lo que recordaba.

-sabes, la anterior vez que estuve aquí este restaurante todavía no estaba, pero había uno en el que vendían comida china… ¿cómo se llamaba?

-ah, de seguro te refieres al Neko Hanten. Si era este mismo local, pertenecía a una chica y a su abuela que venían desde China.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿No tuvo éxito el restaurante?

\- de hecho les iba muy bien, solo que un día de la nada la dueña regreso de un viaje y cerro el negoció, ese mismo día se fue de la ciudad y nunca regreso.- era la misma historia que había escuchado haposai.- tal vez tuvo una emergencia o algo, sabes yo tenía la idea de abrir mi propio restaurante desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso ya estaba ahorrando pero, no tenía lo suficiente para armar un restaurante de este tamaño. Ese día la chica china entro a mi casa en la noche, dijo que si quería me podía traspasar el negocio pero tenía que ser en ese mismo momento, yo le comente que no tenía mucho dinero pero a ella no le importo, acepto lo poco que tenía y me dejo las llaves del lugar.

-qué suerte, claro para ti- dije

\- si yo pienso lo mismo.- se dirigió a otros comensales que acababan de llegar. Yo termine mi platillo y saque mi billetera para pagarle cuando el regreso a la barra, al agarrar el dinero vio con extrañeza mi mano y luego me dirigió una mirada curiosa.-por cierto, te puedo preguntar ¿qué haces aquí si ya habías visitado antes esta ciudad?, digo es que Nerima no es una ciudad muy turística que digamos.

-yo vengo a buscar una mujer. Hace muchos años me arrebato algo mío.

-con que una novia, ¡ah pillín!, y supongo que regresaste convencido de robarle el corazón.

-Técnicamente se podría decir que sí.

\- espero que tengas suerte con tu aventura.- y con una sonrisa me despidió.

* * *

Camino por las calles pensando en lo que mi antiguo compañero de escuela me dijo talvez no sería tan mala idea…- eres tu…- escucho una voz de mujer, volteo rápidamente a mi derecha, es una chica castaña que carga con unas bolsas del mercado, me miraba con gran sorpresa y podría decir que con algo de alegría- tu Aka…- se detuvo como se hubiera caído cuenta de algo- Akaneshi primo, hasta que te veo- y sin más me abrazo, ese agarre era fuerte, no entendía la situación, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar de tal manera de no llamar tanto la atención, tal vez la chica de dio cuenta de lo incomoda que me sentía, despego la cabeza y me miro.- primo ¿ya no me reconoces?- mire su rostro, no podía creerlo, tantos años de no verla.

-Yuka…- dije con la voz algo ahogada, sentí caer una lagrima sobre mi mejilla que ella limpio con su mano. Me sonrió y agarro mi mano.

\- vamos a mi casa primo, justamente estaba por preparar la comida- casi me arrastró por todo el mercado a una pequeña casa color amarillo.

Era de dos pisos, algo estrecha, tenía pocos muebles. Yuka me dejo pasar y detrás de mí cerró la puerta, sentí un abrazo por la espalda. Ella se me aferraba fuertemente de la cintura, sentí hacerse un nudo en mi garganta por aguantar el llanto, me separé de ella y di la vuelta, su fleco le obscurecía la mirada. Levanto la cabeza y quitó los lentes de sol de mi cabeza. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, me volvió a abrazar.

-yo… yo…- decía con dificultad por el llanto, lloraba como una niñita- creí que… no volvería a verte- la abracé con mucha fuerza.

-¿cómo supiste que era yo?-dije soltándola lentamente.

-no seas boba-se secó las lágrimas- aunque hace mucho tiempo que no te veo sigues y seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga, te reconocería aun con ese disfraz de hombre.- un llanto se escuchó proveniente de un cuarto, ese inocente sonido me hizo erizar la piel.- ¡ah! Tora despertó- Yuka corrió a la habitación. Yo quedo quieta ante aquel movimiento, después de tiempo giré mis ojos y luego la cabeza, me acerco lentamente para no hacer ruido. Veo la escena más bella que he visto en mi vida, en la duela de cuclillas esta Yuka meciendo un pequeño moisés color blanco, ella canta una canción que nos enseñaron en la escuela elemental y el pequeño cesa su llanto. – Akane… ven- volteó su vista a mí, me mostro una gran sonrisa – quiero que conozcas a mi hijo.- camine hacia ella, debo decir que arrastraba los pies, me senté imitando la posición de mi amiga. Yuka con un fino movimiento levanto una pequeña sabana que tapaba al infante, sentí un palpitar en mi pecho, que ser más lindo, alcanzaría solo la mitad de un año de edad, tenía las mejillas rosadas, un pequeño mechón castaño se asomaba de un gorrito azul, dormía tan tranquilo- ¿quieres cargarlo?-negué rápido con la cabeza- Akane… ¿estas llorando? – me sorprendí, varias lagrimas se derramaban por mi rostro sin darme cuenta.

-perdón Yuka- las sequé con mi manga- es que me da mucha alegría que tengas hecha una familia- Yuka guardo silencio- dime ¿con quién te casaste?- dije para cambiar de tema.

\- bueno yo… me case hace dos años con Hiroshi- lo dijo algo apenada- Akane debes saber que él no sabe… de él.

-tranquila, lo sé.- un silencio abarcó la habitación.

-yo… se algo de lo que paso, no todo, pero entiendo si decides mejor no hablar de ello.- era obvio que ella sabía algo de mi historia, por eso su forma de actuar cuando me reconoció en la calle.

-gracias por entenderlo, será mejor no hablarlo por el bien de ambas pero… quisiera si no es mucha molestia saber que ha pasado en estos años. – se giró a mí y me agarró ambas manos.

-será un gusto ser de utilidad para ti Akane.- me soltó y se dirigió a la puerta- ven prepararé algo de té.

* * *

Yuka regresó con un juego de vajillas para el té en una charola, se sentó enfrente de mí en una pequeña mesita, sirvió el té. Vi un retrato en un librero, era una foto de Rika y Yuka en la boda de esta última.

-Yuka- llamé su atención- ¿sigues hablando con Rika?

-sí, suelo márcale una vez al mes, ella está en Tokio después de la universidad le ofrecieron un trabajo temporal allá.

-entonces estudio la universidad, me alegro por ella.

-bueno yo también lo hice, estudié para educadora, pero con el nacimiento de Taro lo tuve que dejar por un tiempo.

-qué bueno por ustedes y ¿Hiroshi?

\- él es ingeniero, de hecho estudio fueras y hasta hace 3 años regreso, y bueno Daisuke… él no estudio, puso hace algunos años un restaurante…

\- si ya me lo he encontrado.

-¡ah! Entonces fuiste a ese lugar…

-sí, él platico conmigo, claro que no me reconoció.- Yuka me veía con cara de preocupación.- ¿qué sucede?

-nada, es solo que no me creo que estés aquí, siento que has sufrido mucho y ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada, ¡me siento tan impotente!

-Yuka tranquila no podías hacer nada, ni ahora, lo único que puedes hacer, es contarme que a pasado estos años- ella asentó con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

-bueno creo que todo comenzó dos años después de tu partida, recuerdo que regresaba de la universidad, caminaba sola pues Rika se había quedado a terminar un trabajo. Siempre pasaba por el Dojo, ya me había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad y silencio en esa cuadra pero ese día algo me llamo la atención, el letrero del Dojo estaba tirado, como no pude acomodarlo por mi estatura entre para entregárselo a tu hermana o a tu padre, pero cuando entre, no había nadie y lo peor es que parecía como si algún combate hubiera ocurrido en tu sala, creí que a la mejor ya estabas de regreso y que ese era el escenario de alguna situación cotidiana para ti, pero cuando subí al segundo piso el desastre continuo, me dio miedo y salí de la casa dejando caer el letrero. Fui a casa de kasumi para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, nadie me abrió y en el consultorio del Dr. Tofú había un letrero que decía que habían salido de vacaciones, eso me dio mala espina más por el estado de tu casa… Akane ¿Quieres que continúe?-

\- si por favor…

-bueno unos dos meses después regresó al pueblo Kasumi y el Dr. Cuando quise acercarme a preguntarle sobre ti y tu padre ella me evadió, pedí una cita con el Dr. Para investigar, pero solo me dijo que por mi bien no me entrometiera. Casi un año después de eso pasó lo de Daisuke. Yo no la vi, pero él cuenta que Shampoo se metió en su casa por la madrugada, dice que no quiso hacerle ninguna pregunta de tu paradero o la de los demás por que parecía muy enojada, él se limitó hacer el trato con ella.

Luego llegó Kodashi, el pueblo cambio por completo con su llegada, no sé con quién hiso tratos esa loca pero desde ese momento Nerima está lleno de Ninjas que le sirven a ella, el pueblo se ha vuelto más conflictivo, se ha convertido en una persona muy poderosa, desde que dividió su herencia con Kuno la ha invertido en varios negocios, la mayoría de ellos ilegales. Kuno fue el único que nos pudo dar una idea de lo que te había pasado, claro que siempre ocultando lo necesario para no ser blanco de los secuaces de su hermana. No creí que Kuno maduraría tanto. Él se ausentaba muy seguido de la ciudad pero siempre regresaba, a pesar que Kodashi le hacia la vida de cuadritos. Después de la llegada de esa loca, regresó Ukyo, Kuno nos pidió que no nos acercáramos a ella, nadie hablaba con ella y ella no mostraba interés en hacerlo, el restaurante lo tubo abierto pero nadie se atrevía a comer ahí, parecía que solo estuviera esperando a alguien, al mes de su llegada se fue, sin decirle a nadie ni llevarse sus cosas, desde ese momento no ha regresado. En su estadía la vi un par de veces, se le veía triste, pero lo que me llamó más la atención es que llevaba un parche en su ojo derecho.

-¿y… nadie más regreso?

-bueno un día llego Ryoga, no sé si por casualidad o porque en realidad quería llegar a visitar, entro armando un alboroto por no saber que estaba pasando. Kuno lo noqueó y lo saco de la ciudad. Después me dijo que ya en calme le plato algo de la historia y lo delicada que estaba la situación. Un tiempo después por el mismo Kuno me enteré que había formado una familia y junto con su esposa se habían mudado al norte del país.

-qué bueno…

-ni Muosse ni Ranma regresaron.- rompí la taza de té por la fuerza que ejercí en ella, me dolía escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por alguien más. Me disculpe, Yuka me sonrió y con un trapo limpió mi desastre.

-dime… y Kasumi… ¿como esta?

-está bien después de mi boda comencé a hablar con ella, claro que nunca mencionamos nada que ver contigo, se ve que te extraña y a tu papa y hermana igual, pero aun así, siento que es feliz, tiene dos pequeños, ambos varones, son lindos se parecen a kasumi.- las lágrimas me empezaron a desbordar nuevamente por mis mejillas, tenía sobrinos, mi hermana mayor había tenido dos niños, niños que tal vez nunca conoceré, niños que por mi culpa tampoco tienen un abuelo ni ninguna otra tía. Esos idiotas me arrebataron a toda mi familia. Siento una mano suave en mi rostro.- tranquila Akane ya verás que se podrá solucionar todo- suspiró- si tan solo Kuno estuviera aquí ya sabría cómo actuar, pero a él no le agrada estar en estas fechas en que su hermana hace esas fiestas.- Yuka abrió mucho los ojos, su rostro pasó de amable a uno de entero terror, me soltó el rostro y se hizo hacia atrás- ¿Akane… cómo… cómo es que estas aquí sin Kuno?- trague saliva, creo que mi silencio lo dijo todo. Ella tapó con una mano su boca, y comenzó negar con la cabeza. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, en lo que Yuka se calmaba- debí imaginarlo…- dijo- hace como un año que no lo veo.

-Yuka, -dije un poco más seca.- mencionaste algo de unas fiestas que organiza Kodashi.

\- si las hace cada año, invita gente de todo el país, obviamente son muy exclusivas, siempre las hace de una temática.

\- ¿cuándo son?

-bueno la siguiente es este fin de semana…

-Yuka- la agarré de los hombros- quiero que me prometas que no iras a esa fiesta.

-tranquila, a nosotros nunca nos invitan.- me pare- pero que vas a hacer, ¿ya te vas?-camine hasta la entrada.- Akane…

-Yuka gracias por la ayuda y por la amistad que me brindaste estos años. Siempre te querré como a una hermana.

-aguarda… Akane.

\- tal vez esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, por tu bien y el de tu familia. Saluda a Rika de mi parte.

-no espera- me jaló de la ropa- ¿quieres que le diga algo a kasumi?- me congelé.

-soló… dile que la amo… que estoy bien… que le prometo que las cosas mejorarán… y que no salga de su casa el día de la fiesta.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno espero que les haya gustado, aprovecho para decirles que tardaré en actualizar pero no abandonaré la historia.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia. Les prometo mucha acción, venganza y sangre después de este capítulo.


	3. C3:las fiestas de la muerte

Narración externa.

Un gran golpe se escuchó en la entrada, los señores Tofu que se encontraban en su sala corrieron a ver de qué se trataba. Desde ya años atrás la ciudad se había convertido en una muy violenta y ya para ellos era costumbre recibir personas en mal estado a altas horas de la noche.

Al abrir la puerta un motociclista en plena calle arrancó a toda velocidad, como si solo esperara que se recibiese el paquete, al bajar la mirada se encontraron ante el cuerpo derribado de un ninja que respondía al nombre de Sazuke, lo impactante era ver el estado en el que se encontraba. La capa de nieve en la que estaba postrado el sirviente era de un rojizo intenso. El Dr. enderezó el cuerpo, un gesto de sorpresa se asomó en su rostro al darse cuenta que el convaleciente no tenía brazo izquierdo.

-eelllla… re- regresooo- alcanzó a decir el ninja.

-¿de quién hablas Sasuke?- interrogó el médico.

-es ella…- dijo su esposa, que ya no se encontraba a su lado, si no en medio de la calle mirando a dirección donde se fue el motociclista- … Akane.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Las fiestas de la muerte

Falta muy poco para que la líder del clan de Tatewe, parte de la mafia de los Yakusa, haga su aparición por esta sala. Como era de esperarse la ridícula de Kodashi no podía dejar de clasificar a las personas de acuerdo a su rango incluso aunque todas fueran parte de la misma organización de maleantes, los invitados han sido divididos en los grandes salones que son parte de la mansión, cada uno con una temática de acuerdo al gusto de cada grado, para que no sea tan obvia la división. Los lacayos, como le gustaba llamarlos a ella, todos aquellos que obedecían sus órdenes ciegamente, ninjas que había reclutado y a quienes mandaba a hacer el trabajo sucio, los reunía en un salón cerca de la entrada, la fiesta que se celebraba ahí no era otra más que un gran banquete y litros y litros de sake, con un grupo de música popular acompañado la noche.

En el siguiente salón era una festividad para los miembros de clase baja de otros clanes pertenecientes a los Yakusa, quienes acompañaban a su líder que se encontraba en otro salón. A ellos se les ofrecía una fiesta un poco más occidental, con música en lengua extranjera y comida ajena a la japonesa.

El tercer salón tenía una temática más tradicionalista al país, pareciese que se tratara de un salón del té por su sencillez en arreglos y las numerosas geishas y maikos que rondaban. Es casi obvio que la adecuó así para los jefes de clanes, que si bien no tenían tanto poder era necesario mantenerlos contentos, y a los miembros con mayor edad a los que no le gustaba dirigirse por su extraña fobia a gente de la tercera edad.

Y por último, el pastel principal, el gran salón, donde no solo invitaba a los grandes jefes de la mafia, sino también a políticos, empresarios e incluso gente del medio. El festejo en este último era muy extravagante, la comida era basta y los arreglos caían en el exceso, todo el salón estaba adecuado con un tema circense tibetano, vararías geishas servían la cena a un público que disfrutaba de un espectáculo de contorsionistas. Yo al ver pocas probabilidades de entrar sin un buen disfraz, por la excesiva vigilancia que hay, me infiltre como miembro del show, fue sencillo hacerle creer al mastodonte de la entrada, con un traje típico de las festividades de Bután, (pantalón holgado arremangado a las rodillas color amarillo con telas amarradas a un cinto de cuero, una camisa roja cuello chino con flores doradas bordadas y una máscara de zorro amarrado a mi cabeza que estaba cubierta por un velo rojo) que robé del carruaje de los verdaderos circenses y mostrándole un "baile" que no era otra cosa más que catas de combate sin armas. Ni siquiera ya adentro los otros artistas del circo percataron mi intromisión.

Un gran golpe de bong sonó. Era el momento.

-señoras y señores…- anunció un hombre calvo- frente a ustedes la emperatriz de esta noche… nuestra señora kodashi.

Dos geishas corrieron a deslizar la puerta de donde salió una cortina de humo, solo se alcanzaba a ver varias siluetas. Dos niños del acto con trajes de rasgos hindús se acercaron para lazar pétalos de rosa negra. Al dispersarse el humo salió kodashi, usaba un kimono completamente blanco de una tela muy fina, las mangas llegaban hasta sus pantorrillas, su cabello estaba agarrado en un tocado tradicional adornado por dos broches en forma de rosas y su maquillaje era muy sencillo, lo que resaltaba más eran sus labios color carmín. No llego sola, a su lado derecho se encontraba el cobarde de Sasuke, sé que gracias a él, Kuno se enteró a tiempo de lo ocurrido, pero no puedo dejar de sentir algo de rencor por no haber evitado mi muerte. Del otro lado se encuentra una chica de no más de 16 años, lleva un leotardo verde como lo hacía Kodashi en nuestra adolescencia, el cabello lo lleva corto y color castaño obscuro. Atrás de ellos tres hombres y dos mujeres los escoltaban, todos ellos vestían de traje negro, con antifaz al tono y curiosamente llevaban el pelo agarrado en una trenza.

El grupo continuo caminando por en medio del gran salón, los invitados hicieron una pequeña reverencia cuando pasaban a su lado. Se dirigieron a una de las escaleras que se encontraba a un costado, subieron a la segunda planta y a mitad de pasillo se volteó a el salón.

-gracias por acompañarnos en esta velada, espero que lo estén disfrutando. Me iré por unos momentos pero regresare con ustedes. Continúen.- y con eso se esfumó por la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas por dos sirvientes que la abrieron.

Esa maldita, todavía se da el lujo de despreciar a sus iguales del clan. Ahora me las tenía que ingeniar para entrar en ese cuarto. Salgo por un costado del salón a un pasillo, cuido que nadie me vea, estoy buscando una manera de acércame a esa habitación. Encuentro un pequeño closet y me adentro a él, se acerca la hora y necesito deshacer me de este disfraz, me quito los enormes pantalones bombachos y la camisa bordada para quedar en un pantalón amarillo con franja negra en costado y una blusa de manga larga de cierre con el mismo diseño, quito la máscara y el velo de mi cara, acomodo mi pelo que llevo suelto y me llega debajo de los hombros, pienso en cómo debo de actuar. Al parecer la habitación se encuentra arriba de la cocina y tiene una enorme ventana hacia el estanque de la casa, Podría brincar y entrar por ahí, seria rápido y con menos testigos, pero no es lo que busco. Estoy colocando la funda de la Katana en un cinturón negro que llevo en la cadera cuando escucho una voz familiar proveniente del cuarto de a lado. Sonrió al confirmar que se trata de Sasuke regañando a los cocineros por alguna ineficiencia de la que se quejó su ama. Al desaparecer los cocineros blandeo la katana al cuerpo del ninja. Quedo blanco al ver mi reflejo en la hoja de la espada.

-yo… yo- le temblaba la voz- sabes que no podía hacer nada.

-eso lo discutiremos en un momento… ahora tengo unas rosas que arrancar del jardín.

* * *

-¡kodashi! ¡Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente!- la anunciada sale de la habitación con su equipo de maleantes atrás de ella. Su mirada cambia al ver que estoy en medio del salón con sasuke enfrente mío y yo con la katana en su espalda. Nuestras miradas se cruzan.

-Akane Tendo.- dijo- que gran regalo de fin de año, yo desperdiciando dinero y contactos buscándote y te apareces aquí en mi propia casa, ¡jojojo! , haces tan fácil tu extinción.

-te equivocas kodashi… la única que se enfrentará a su final esta noche eres tú.

-jo jo jo, no me hagas reír, que haces con esa espada en sasuke, ambas sabemos que no tienes los pantalones para herir a alguien.- frunzo el ceño, el actuar es muy difícil.- y que, te vas a quedar ahí o harás algo además de lucir tan ridícula en ese traje horrendo, jo jo jo jo jo.

Ahí estaba esa horrenda risa sacada del infierno. Ese sonido retumbo en mi memoria, sacando a flote el recuerdo de cuando era golpeada por ella. Una ola de calor me recorre el cuerpo, llegando hasta mis manos, con solo un movimiento corto el brazo izquierdo del ninja, un chorro de sangre tibia mancha mis vestimentas. Ya no hay marcha atrás…

Camino lentamente por la sala mientras veo a personas correr a la salida, otras pocas que supongo pertenecen a la mafia sacan sus pistolas para apuntarme, a mí no me importa este acto, me esto regocijando de la expresión de kodashi al ver su sirviente desangrarse en el piso. Ella levanta una mano en señal para que se retiren los hombres con armas de fuego y con la otra hace una mueca para que tres de sus guaruras brinquen frente a mí, cada uno con katana en mano.

Los tres me atacan y yo con simples movimientos los dejo fuera de combate, kodashi manda a los otros dos restantes. Con un poco más de trabajo acabo con uno de ello, el que quedaba era más joven, se notaba su nerviosismo en la manera en cómo se movía, fingí que me le acercaba y salió corriendo. Antes de llegar a la puerta vi un broche en forma de rosa encajarse en la garganta del muchacho. Vuelvo mi rostro a kodashi que aún tenía la mano estirada por el lanzamiento.

-que cobarde, no necesito gente como esa cerca de mí.- con el antebrazo me limpio un chorro de sangre que mancho mi mejilla.

-¿alguien más?- escucho una risa parecida a la de ella. La chica de leotardo verde esta atrás de mí, usa un yoyo de gimnasia en las manos.

-Akane te presento a mi sucesora- dijo con orgullo la mujer de kimono- kumiko, la estrella negra.

-¡hola!- respondió la chica haciendo un saludo de amor y paz.

-kumiko, escucha yo tengo asuntos pendientes con tu maestra, yo a ti no te quiero lastimar, por favor retírate. Eres muy joven para enredarte en estos asuntos.

-tu, lastimarme ¡jo jo jo jo jo!- esa risa, ¿que ese era el requisito para ser gimnasta? Dio una voltereta lanzando el yoyo hacia mí, yo lo esquivé haciendo mi tronco hacia atrás. Pude ver el instrumento pasar por encima de mí, se veía de un material pesado como el hierro, el yoyo regresó a su dueña y calló en la cuerda. Una segunda vez fue lanzado, lo esquive de lado pero este rebotó en una pared y me golpeó el pecho, mandándome al otro extremo del salón, como lo había pensado, era muy pesado. Blandeo la katana y me acerco a ella, esquiva mis ataques con facilidad, otra vez lanza su yoyo y esta vez se enreda la cuerda en mi espada arrebatando me la y cayendo fuera de mi alcance. El instrumento de gimnasia otra vez viene hacia a mí pero logro esquivarlo dando una voltereta y cayendo sobre una mesa, la gimnasta brinca a donde estoy con el yo-yo girando sobre su cabeza, brinco a otra mesa atrás. La katana se encuentra a unos 6 metros, en el pequeño lapso en que busque mi arma con la mirada Kumiko lanza el yoyo rompiendo la mesa donde estoy parada.

Me incorporo con rapidez, no me queda de otra, tendré que pelear con la técnica de combate libre, me pongo en posición de combate, escucho una risa de donde supongo que sigue kodashi. Kumiko hace su siguiente movimiento, lanza el yo-yo y yo pesco la cuerda con todo y pieza en mi antebrazo, la jaló hacia mí y le propino una patada que la estrella en el muro. Corro rápido a donde se encuentra la katana de kuno, pero a poca distancia la cuerda y el yoyo se aparecen frente a mí, el yoyo se incrustado en un poste de madera mientras la cuerda se aferra a mi cuello, la maldita perra sostiene los extremos de la cuerda lo que ocasiona que me sea difícil respirar.

Siento como las vértebras de mi cuello crujen a cada tirón que da, se comienza a nublar la vista, la cabeza me va a explotar. Un tiro me regresa la esperanza, el yoyo cada vez que se tensa la cuerda se va zafando de la madrea. Aprovecho el siguiente jalón y con la fuerza que me queda en el cuello direcciono el yoyo que por fin sede y cae en plena nuca de mi rival.

Ambas caemos en el suelo. Ella se para y corre estrepitosamente a mí, supongo que quiere conseguir la cuerda que todavía cuelga en mi cuello. Gateo a donde está la katana, no tengo tiempo la siento muy cerca mío. Al sostener el mango de mi arma, no bacilo y la empuño fuertemente atrás de mí. Un líquido cálido me hace abrir los ojos que cerré por instinto… he matado a kumiko, mi espada le atravesó las entrañas, su tronco se desgarra en dos al elevar su cuerpo, muevo la katana de lado para que caiga.

La cara de kodachi está llena de horror, un poema desde mi punto de apreciación. Yo no quería matar esta chica, pero el sufrimiento de kodashi me hace no pensar en las vidas que quite… y en las que quitare… tal vez quiso a esta muchacha más que como su familiar, lo digo por el caso de Kuno, pero esta pérdida de ella nunca se comparará a la vida que yo perdí y a mi sufrimiento… no, eso lo pagara ella con la su propia vida…

Continuara…

* * *

Hola, siento tener la historia algo abandonada y no actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, pero entre la Uni el trabajo y respirar, está un poco complicado. Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco muchooo que sigan esta historia. comenten que les pareció, es muy lindo leer sus opiniones, también acepto criticas constructivas.

Espero subir un capitulo pronto, porque la cosa se pone cada vez más buena jaja, bueno eso todo CHAOOOO


	4. C4: la rosa se tiñe de rojo

Capítulo 4: la rosa se tiñe de rojo.

Me encuentro en medio del jardín, con la respiración agitada y con varios rasguños en mi ropa. Estoy en un océano de sangre, cuerpos sin vida, extremidades, hombres agonizando y otros muy mal heridos. La autora de esta horrenda escena no es nada más ni nada menos que yo… como pude ser capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad, siento unas lágrimas correr por mi rostro…

Después de la pelea que tuve con la protegida de kodashi, llegaron todos sus hombres y gran parte de la mafia, eran cientos que entraban por cualquier acceso del salón rodeándome. Vi a Kodashi meterse a la habitación donde momento atrás celebraba su ridícula fiesta privada. Algo cambió en su mirada al ver el cuerpo inerte de kumiko. Al estar en medio de tantos atacantes recordé mi época de estudiante, antes de conocerlo… era retada por varios compañeros que pedían una oportunidad para salir con migo, la diferencia es que estos hombres eran unos mafiosos que buscaban matarme. Intente por todos los medios posibles no matar a la gran mayoría, pero me vi envuelta en la desesperación cuando vi a Kodashi salir por la ventana del edifico, tenía una sola oportunidad, solo una para aplastar como el gusano que era a kodashi. Debo de admitir que en pleno combate la razón y la humanidad no se encuentran precisamente dirigiendo tus actos, llega hacer algo monótono como una danza de la cual ya sabes que paso seguirá, hasta que la orquesta comienza a sonar a gritos desgarradores y los espectadores pronuncian plegarias que es cuando te das cuenta del acto desgarrador que has protagonizado.

Una pequeña parte de mi ética quiere convencer a mi culpa de que mis actos son menores por tratarse de iguales a mí, asesinos… pero que es un asesino si no un humano queriendo jugar al dios de la muerte. Me dejo caer de rodillas en la nieve rojiza, con la katana encajada en el suelo frente mío, cierro mis ojos y calmo mi respiración. No tengo miedo que alguien llegue a matarme, en realidad perdí el miedo hace mucho, abro lentamente los ojos y mi primera visión es un copo que cae sobre mis nudillos, nevaba como aquel día…

* * *

Estábamos a tan solo 1 mes para llegar a nuestro destino, habíamos tenido algunos contratiempos para encontrar la ubicación, acampábamos cerca de un lago del cual corría agua helada por las bajas temperaturas del invierno que casi llegaba a su fin. Aunque se trataba de un terreno más bien seco el aire era lo suficientemente frio como para quemarte la piel. Si nos establecimos en esa zona era por que rara vez desde nuestro inicio del viaje encontrábamos una lugar para tomar agua, aunque a la mitad de mis acompañantes preferían no hacer uso de este elemento y conservar su forma original. Esa noche recuerdo haber entrado a mi casa de campaña con un nudo en la garganta y con los nudillos rojos de la presión que ejercía hacia ellos.

-Akane por favor- dijo con una voz tranquila tan altanera, lo odiaba por los aires de superioridad que demostraba.- tranquilízate, no lo hagas más difícil.

-¡quieres callarte!- dije apretando los dientes lo suficiente para aguantarme las ganas de no voltearme y propinarle un buen golpe.- siempre estás de su lado.

-vamos, Akane- se acercó a mí pero yo me di la vuelta- ¿qué te pasa? actúa maduramente- me jalo del brazo para luego aprensarme con ambos, no podía evadir su profunda mirada, ejercía un gran poder sobre mí, suavizó su expresión en los ojos.- escúchame- ahora su voz era más tranquila- debes de admitir que esta vez las chicas tienen razón.- un gruñido se escapó de mi boca y me zafé rápidamente de su agarre, me volteé lo más rápido posible.- ¡por favor Akane admítelo! Sé que hasta tu sabes que tienen razón.- y si, era odioso admitirlo pero la razón aquella vez no estaba precisamente de mi lado. Con el clima Ukyo comento que lo más prudente era quedarnos a acampar por unas dos semanas en esa zona, estar más tiempo con las dos cocineras, mousse y ahora la loca de Kodashi que era la que menos aceptaba mi relación con Ranma, era un martirio para mí. Y naturalmente me negué a esa idea.

-pero tú también entiende mi posición, eso nos retrasaría más, yo ya no aguanto ni un día más con esos locos entrometiéndose en nuestras vidas, es como retroceder el tiempo a cuando estábamos en la secundaria, no aguantaría estar ni un mes más con ellos, se la pasan molestándonos y… ni siquiera nos dejan tiempo para nosotros solos. – un silencio inundó la casa de campaña.

-escucha.- regreso a su tono tranquilo- sé que estas harta, yo también. Pero necesito que me ayudes en esto. Aunque hasta ahora no ha nevado no puedo exponer a todos con el clima tan extraño de la zona, sabes lo que nos ha costado en semanas anteriores el conseguir agua. Si dejamos el lugar nadie nos asegura que encontremos agua hasta los nuevos estanques, y a la mejor estos estén congelados por el frio.- se acercó y tomo mis dos manos.- solo esperemos un par de días a que termine el invierno y luego seguiremos adelante.- lucia tan convincente.

-es que no solo es eso- dije soltándome otra vez.

-¡y ahora que es Akane!- lo dijo rodando sus ojos, como si se tratase de un berrinche de niña.

-nada, no te interesa.

-ya dime- comencé a sacar cosas de la mochila de viaje intentando ignorarlo- Akane, akane- continúe arreglando la casa de campaña- ¡quieres dejar de comportarte igual de inmadura que como cuando tenías 16!

-¡pues es precisamente eso!

-¿Qué?

-es eso, tu actitud, te comportas de la misa forma que cuando estábamos en Nerima. Es como si los últimos dos años nunca hubieran pasado. Me tratas igual que a ellas.

\- bueno Akane… perdona pero sabes no creí prudente el demostrar mi afecto a ti enfrente de ellos.

-es tu actitud. Siento que no me das mi lugar.

-es que creí que era bastante obvio que estamos juntos. No por nada dormimos en la misma casa de acampar.

-Pues para ellas no lo es, y a lo que me refiero con darme mi lugar es a que no me trates igual que ellas, se supone que soy tu pareja. Si, sé que te sientes el responsable del equipo y crees que debes ver por todos, y ni creas que estoy celosa o algo por el estilo, es, es, - me di la vuelta, no quería que viera mi rostro,- es que las defiendes y platicas con ellas y , y, y… - me quede sin argumentos, mis acusaciones se convertían en reclamos de celos cuando las pronunciaba.

-Akane- interrumpió mi estúpido reclamo- grábate bien en la cabeza que aunque las trate bien, no solo a ellas, si no a cualquier mujer. Yo solo te amaré a ti. E igualmente…- se acercó hasta detrás mío, sentía su respiración al hablar sobre mi nuca- y que a ellas no las toco de la misma forma que a ti- se me erizó la piel al sentir como su mano derecha ya había encontrado la abertura de mi traje de entrenamiento. Depositó un beso sobre mi cuello que invitó a mis sentidos a reclinarme en su cuerpo. Levante mi vista por el hombro derecho, sus ojos eran embriagadores, me dirigió una sonrisa traviesa y bajo su mirada… me había despojado de mi ropa superior…

* * *

Desperté en la posición que ya acostumbrábamos desde que salimos de nuestro hogar, él abrazándome por la cintura con sus dos brazos ,me acomodé para verlo de frente, aunque todos los días lo veía al amanecer, cobraba algo especial el verlo dormir después de demostrarnos nuestro amor. Su pelo suelto y enmarañado lograba aumentarle su atractivo. Me enderecé en nuestro futon y acomodé un mechón de su pelo para observar su rostro. Él era mi todo. Un frio recorrió mi desnudo cuerpo, la temperatura había bajado bastante en el transcurso de la noche con una mano abrí poco la casa de campaña. El paisaje era completamente blanco…

-Entonces nos quedamos- dijo con su habitual voz ronca al despertar. Voltee atrás y le dirigí una sonrisa, sentí un frio que contrarrestaba a mi temperatura corporal, provenía de la mano que seguía sosteniendo la entrada de tela. En mis nudillos cayó un copo de nieve. Él, que ya se había aproximado a mí, lo limpió con sus dedos, acarició su nariz con la mía y luego me besó lento. Él era mi mundo.

Él… era, y yo una estúpida. Me limpio el copo con mis ropas sucias, me levanto asqueada de la escena que recordé. No puedo cambiar el pasado, no tengo futuro y mi presente es una constante tortura. Solo me queda acabar con mi acto final.

Me abro paso por los montones de carne en el piso, camino hasta llegar al estanque. Parada sobre el puente esta Kodashi, impecable, ciega del contexto. Lanzaba tranquilamente lo que parecían restos de personas al agua, para después ser devorados por el cocodrilo que tenía por mascota, pensé en que aquella acción la hacía para intimidarme, pero al tratarse de ella no es claro lo que pasa por su mente.

-Jojojojo, Akane, te estaba esperando.

-¿qué, tienes más personas para que yo descuartice? ¿O me mandaras a tu lagartija gigante? A menos que tengas miedo de que también la haga pedacitos.- frunció su ceño.

-jojojo, no seas estúpida, él solo come de lo mejor.

-carne de tu gente querrás decir.- el segundo broche que sostenía su cabello me fue lanzado, pero con un movimiento simple con la katana lo partí en dos antes de llegar.

-de donde conseguiste esa katana.- se recogió el pelo con un lazo- Me parece familiar.

-porque es una katana de los tatewaki.

-jojojo, no me sorprende que ahora también robes.

-no la robe, me la dio Kuno Tatewaki, tu hermano.

-no pronuncies ese nombre, él ya está muerto para mí.

\- para ti y para todos, tú lo mataste, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?- fue la gota que derramo el vaso que llevaba tiempo de llenar. Kodashi sacó de una manga un listón de gimnasia que usaba como arma, era como una navaja muy fina, capaz de tener la flexibilidad de una tela pero con el filo de una espada. La esquivé cuando la lazó, es su paso dejo un árbol hecho añicos. Comenzó a dar un giro sobre su propio eje creando un torbellino con su listón alrededor de ella. Me acerque pero con un latigazo hecho con un movimiento hacia arriba me obligó a retroceder. Ella camino a mí blandiendo su instrumento de lado a lado. Había mejorado muchísimo, mientras yo retrocedía esquivando los golpes de la navaja con mi espada, de una manera forzada, ella parecía que se encontrase en una competencia de gimnasia.

En un descuido de su parte, me cole y corrí al techo de un edificio cercano, necesitaba tiempo para comprender sus movimientos. Kodachi lazó unas bolas que se encajaban en las tejas, corrí por el techo esquivando sus juguetes. Ella, siguiéndome por la planta baja, movía su listón por el cruce de sus pies, al acercarse más aventó el listón hacia un pilar que sostenía el techo debajo de mí y luego jaló. El movimiento provocó que una parte del techo de madera callera y yo con él, antes de que me lazará su arma avente el trozo de madera que tenia encima. Salí de los escombros y me puse en posición de combate.

Otra vez comenzamos a chocar nuestras armas, retrocedió con una marometa, con un gran espiral en el piso levantó bastante nieve que me hiso perder un momento la visión, un sonido de proximidad me alertó a moverme inmediatamente, kodachi había lanzado un trozo de madera, este ataque lo repitió varias veces con distintos objetos. No podía acercarme a ella y lo que era pero, no la había dañado ni una sola vez, su movimiento cesó, lanzó algo al cielo que luego destrozo con el listón, miles de navajas pequeñas cayeron como lluvia, trate de bloquearlas girando mi katana arriba mío, pero una llego a encajarse en mi hombro y otra me dejo una gran herida en el rostro. Blandió de lado, con dificultad respondí el golpe con la espada, otro, no podía usar ambas manos y tan solo lo esquivé, otro acompañado de esas pelotas que se encajan hasta el musculo, me hirió la pierna izquierda, el ultimo al hacerme atrás no lo pude esquivar, caí de espadas con una franja roja en mi estómago. No podía dejar las cosas así, esto no podía terminar aquí. Me levante con mucho trabajo de la nieve y me encontré cara a cara con mi enemiga.

-jojojo que te pasa akane, ya no te ves tan decidida. ¿Así creías acabar conmigo? que estúpida jojojo. Aquí entrenos, aprovechando que estás en tu lecho de muerte te confesare algo, nunca pero nunca me arrepentí de haberte ahogado ese día, es más lo volvería a hacer, o más bien lo voy a volver a hacer jojojojo, hasta lo gozaré, al igual que lo de Kuno. La verdad a mi hermanito nunca lo quise, siempre saltando y enamorándose de plebeyas corrientes como tú. Pero le di su merecido cuando supe que te tenía escondida… ese maldito traidor. Aunque no entiendo tu forma de actuar, pudiste empezar de nuevo, con lo que te dejó el idiota de Kuno, claro muy lejos de aquí, prácticamente te hicimos un favor entre todos, una nueva vida, Kuno con el dinero y nosotros eliminando a ese gusano de tu vida.

-creí que todavía estabas enamorada de él.

-no es de Ranma del que me refiero.- encendió una chispa en mi interior, me lance con toda la fuerza que tenía sobre ella, no sentía ninguna herida, solo era la rabia la que me movía, contratacó un par de ataques y después vi la oportunidad de brincar atrás de ella, como lo predije levantó su arma para dañarme en el vuelo pero no lo logro, al yo llegar al piso intentó lanzarme el listón pero este ya lo había enredado yo a mi espada en el salto, con la mano izquierda jalé el listón con fuerza enredando a la gimnasta por el cuello.

El listón aflojo al caer la cabeza de kodashi justo debajo de mis pies. Su cuerpo comenzó a caminar solo, mientras la sangre bañaba de rojo las vestimentas blancas. Con una patada avente él cuerpo, seguía retorciéndose de una manera asquerosa entre la nieve. Recogí la cabeza por el pelo y la lancé al hocico del cocodrilo que alguna vez fue su mascota. Me miré la mano con la que jalé de la navaja, estaba destrozada de la piel y los músculos. Rasgué la ropa del cadáver y con eso me hice un vendaje.

Vi de reojo el edificio donde kodashi me hizo caer, caminé a él y forcé un poco la puerta, frente mío se encontraba un gran retrato de Kuno con una pose ridícula como solía hacerlas en vida, abajo un altar. El retrato me hizo sonreír, me hinqué y abrí el mueble, ofrecí una plegaria y aplaudí dos veces para terminar. Cerré el pequeño mueble. Lloré… no ahogue ningún sonido, ningún suspiro, ya no tenía a nadie alrededor, quien me podría escuchar si maté a todos. Para mí fue un gran golpe el hablar con Kodashi, me dolía mi pecho, sentía un gran odio hacia ella. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo quitar este sentir, si ya la había asesinado?

Me reincorporé, limpie mis mejillas y me marche de la habitación. Aunque me cueste sé que debo completar esta venganza. Ya después veré que hago con mi absurda existencia.

Continuara…

* * *

Perdón por no actualizar, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo. Les dejo este capítulo y espero actualizar más seguido, gracias a todos los que comentaron y a los que leen la historia.

Amy saotome Tendo, si lo sé se me va la mano con la violencia de Akane, jajaja pero siempre desee que le diera su merecido a la mayoría de los personajes de la serie (Sobre todo a kodashi).

Chica844, no te apures estoy trabajando para que la historia no sea idéntica a la original, por supuesto dejando ciertos símbolos que caracterizan a la obra de Tarantino, de hecho creo que esta escena con kodachi es la más parecida que tendrá a la película, te prometo capítulos con mayor contenido completamente mío ;)

Afrika gracias por tus comentarios, y si kodashi se lo merece.

Nuevamente gracias a todos, comenten que les agrado, que piensan y demás

Byeee


	5. C5: Confesiones de primavera

Capítulo 5: Confesiones de primavera

Estaba por terminar la primavera, las últimas flores de sakura se desprendían de los árboles por las grandes ventiscas que caracterizaban él final de esa temporada, el sacerdote Hanzo meditaba en el pasillo que daba al pequeño jardín. Una ola de viento trajo consigo una energía que el viejo conocía bien.

-cuando cae la nieve en primavera…- dijo sin abrir sus ojos.

\- …parece que llovieran flores- contesto la persona detrás de él.

-literatura antigua, será a lo que te dediques ahora que dejaste de lado la venganza.

-¿por qué está tan seguro?

-la última vez tardaste casi más de una semana, ésta solo te tomo una mañana… cuál sería la razón, si no es el arrepentimiento.

-la ciudad quedaba cerca de aquí y los asuntos que tenía los arreglé rápido.- el anciano volteo su cabeza para verla. Akane se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta usaba unos pantalones negros bombachos, blusa negra sin mangas y de cuello de tortuga ceñida al cuerpo y una camisa roja amarrada a sus caderas, en sus pies estaba una bolsa de plástico y con sus manos jugaba con una pelotita envuelta en tela. Su pelo, ahora corto, lo llevaba como cuando era adolecente.

-te ausentas en poco tiempo y regresas con nuevo corte de pelo. Si eso no es señal de renovación, entonces no sé qué sea.

-ya no siga más, sabe que hice un juramento. Y no es como que yo buscara el corte de pelo, sabe.- guardo la pelotita en un bolsillo del pantalón, camino enfrente de él y coloco la bolsa de plástico sobre una pequeña mesa.

-¿y eso, qué es?

-les traje algo para el almuerzo, por cierto ¿y haposai?

-de seguro se encuentra arriba acicalando su colección, ha aumentado desde que la mafia ya no nos persigue, claro todo por la muerte de kodashi, - akane regresó a la puerta y llamo a su antiguo maestro, mientras el sacerdote se acercó a sentar junto a la mesa- … sabes Akane tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¿robar prendas íntimas a mujeres?

-sabes a lo que me refiero… ahora que tu cabeza ya no tiene costo, podrías buscar a tu padre y hermana, reconstruir el dojo,- la chica rodo los ojos, ya estaba harta de recibir ese sermón.

-en dos días me iré a china.

-niña, ¿no estas escuchándome?

-si lo escucho, pero también escúcheme a mí. Me hice una promesa y la cumpliré.

\- si vas a china no podremos ayudarte más. Akane estamos preocupados por ti... el odio solo trae más odio…

-¡NADA!- interrumpió exasperada- ¡iré a china y fin de la discusión!

-aunque eso signifique tu propio fin.-sentenció el hombre poniéndose de pie.

-usted conoce la respuesta.- dijo con su retadora mirada al sacerdote.

-comidaaaa- el maestro haposai entró a la habitación.- por fin algo decente que co… - se dio cuenta de lo tenso del ambiente- pero que cosha pasha… - el sacerdote giró su cuerpo y sentó enfrente de la mesa.

-Akane sigue con la idea de viajar a china.

-¿eso es enserio Akane?- La chica desvió la mirada y cruzó los brazos

\- nunca estuvo a discusión.- sintió un pesó en sus caderas. Haposai se aferraba a ellas como garrapata

\- pero linda Akane, no nos puedes hacer esto,-tenía los ojos vidriosos- ¿Qué tal si no te volvemos a ver?- akane le dio un codazo para que la soltara.

-Tan poca fe tienen en mi entrenamiento.- el maestro rodo por el piso y compuso su postura sentándose en forma de indio.

-es cierto que has mejorado bastante- se cruzó de brazos- pero entiende que no nos referimos a eso. Akane estas a tiempo, tememos que al cumplir tu venganza una parte de ti se pierda.

-es que una gran parte de mí ya se perdió- dijo en voz baja.

-¿qué dijiste?

-nada, que mejor se coman lo que les traje, se les va a enfriar.- dijo dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

-¿tú no nos acompañas?- pregunto Hanzo.

-no, yo ya almorcé.

-¿y qué trajiste?- La peli azul no volteó, su flequillo tapaba su mirada.

-Okonomiyakis.

-creo que esa es una buena señal de que todavía existe algo de piedad y perdón en ti.- la chica sonrió y dio la vuelta, solo para lanzar la pequeña pelotita de tela que tenía dentro del bolsillo. Haposai la atrapó en el aire.

-¿Qué es esto?- los dos ancianos veían con intriga el objeto.

-un recuerdo… para que no olviden mis palabas.- salió de la habitación.

El viejo sacerdote tiró del listón con el que se cubría. Ambos ancianos hicieron una mueca de desagrado al ver en medio de trozo de tela un ojo color azul.

* * *

Ese mismo día en la mañana…

-Los estanques, que se encuentran enfrente de ustedes, se les considera malditos. El origen de esta agua, al igual que la maldición, precede de nuestro vecino, China. La leyenda cuenta que hace más de mil quinientos…- relata de una manera cansada el nuevo guía de las fosas encantadas de Japón. Así es, la escena del crimen que cambió por completo mi destino ahora es una zona turística donde venden amuletos para la buena fortuna. Es curioso cómo cambian las cosas después de unos años. Hace más de 6 años a esta tierra no la visitaba ni Kami-sama ahora un pequeño poblado salió de la nada y atrajo a extranjeros con cuentos y leyendas del lugar. Veo impaciente y con fastidio al guía, yo podría contar la historia de estas fosas mejor, es más yo debería ser quien las narre, no él, yo que viví con malditos de jusenkyo durante años, yo que conocí y vi desaparecer las fosas de china, yo quien fui por quien se bautizó la fosa que ahora señala con el dedo.- "la fosa de la novia"- ¡ja! que originales.- fue la primera fosa en adquirir una maldición. Como lo dice su nombre, una mujer vestida de novia se ahogó en ella. No se sabe con exactitud qué fue lo que ocurrió, algunos dicen que ella misma se ahogó por despecho, al enterarse el día de su boda que su futuro esposo, dedicado a las artes marciales, le era infiel. Otra historia habla que él mismo fue quien la ahogo con sus propias manos. Como lo dije, no estamos seguros de lo que en realidad sucedió, pero lo que si podemos afirmar, es que el sacerdote del templo corrió en su ayuda. Al ser mayor de edad cayó en una fosa vecina y también perdió la vida en ella. De las otras dos fosas que tienen maldición no sabemos nada, no hay leyenda ni registró de qué criatura tuvo ese fatídico destino.

-esto es una farsa- dijo un chico de unos 13 años- ¿entonces como saben que están malditas?

-verás, el agua no es la misma, si se fijan bien- se agachó un poco- podrán ver que las fosas malditas suelen ser más cristalinas.- el grupo de personas imitaron la acción del guía.

-¡eso es solo mentira!- gruñó el niño, bebo aceptar que hasta a mí me hizo pensar que era una farsa.- de seguro solo es agua vieja y estancada…- continuó gritoneando, la verdad me vi tentada a lanzarlo a una de esas fosas, total así ambos saldríamos de dudas. El guía esperó a que el chico terminara de hacer su berrinche, giró y llamó a otro guía flacucho que se encontraba dormitando en una silla cerca del templo.

-señoras y señores les presento a mi compañero, Yamamoto.- el hombre saludo y el grupo de gente (incluyéndome) le respondió el saludo.- Yamamoto suele ser muy distraído, y en su primera semana aquí, cayó a una fosa encantada.- agarró una cubeta con agua y la lanzó.- desde ese momento mi compañero al contacto con el agua fría, se convierte en el sacerdote del que les comente con anterioridad.- todos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa, no lo podía creer era idéntico a Hanzo.- gracias Yamamoto, puedes retirarte.- el ahora clon de mi sensei despidió al grupo y regresó a su lugar.- Yamamoto es el primer y único maldito de estas fosas. Al confirmar la maldición supusimos que la fosa siguiente era la de "la novia", por la leyenda. De las otras dos, no hemos podido identificar la maldición que llevan y la única forma sería zambullendo a alguien dentro pero… - se acercó mucho al rostro del chico- no quisiéramos que eso pasara, ¿o sí?- el jovencito negó con la cabeza algo asustado.- muy bien. Entonces síganme les mostraré unas piedras encantadas donde un cerdito pidió de deseo convertirse en humano…

Tanto el guía como el grupo de viajeros siguieron el recorrido. Yo me quede enfrente de las fosas. Hay una pequeña división de troncos de madera con cuerda que impide el paso para cualquier visitante. Con un pequeño brinco lo esquivo y enfrento cara a cara con mi reflejo en la fosa. Antes de que sucediera esto me preguntaba ¿Cómo tantas personas y animales habían terminado con sus vidas en fosas tan pequeñas? ahora parece un mal chiste de la vida que mi propio destino me contestara esa duda… pero nuevas interrogante me consumen. Ni Hanzo ni yo morimos, bueno no físicamente… ¿habrá resultado la cura para esos malditos? Un escalofrió me recorre al recordar al guardia, por supuesto que les funciono, si no la fosa no estaría maldita… es extraño pensar que con solo sumergirse alguien puede adquirir tu forma… y ¿si yo me sumergiera? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿La magia del agua sería tan poderosa para regresarme la vida que perdí?... me acerco a la orilla con los dedos de los pies al filo de la fosa, no tengo nada que perder, tal vez… solo tal vez…

-¡señorita! ¡Tenga cuidado!- el guía flacucho, que seguía teniendo la figura del sacerdote me jaló del codo.- por poco y cae

-perdone, que distraída.

-no se disculpe, yo también soy un poco torpe. Pero tenga cuidado, no querrá terminar como esa pobre novia.

-sí creo que nadie querría ser ella, pobrecilla tuvo un final horrendo… pero me quedó una duda ¿Qué pasó con su prometido?

-bueno ya escucho las dos historias que se cuentan… no se sabe con exactitud.

-¿y usted qué piensa?

-bueno, si yo fuese él, la culpa me hubiera ahogado, en ambas historias, creo que hubiera acabado con mi vida. Más si se trataba de un artista marcial, ¿no suelen tener muchos principios?

-si suelen…

-pero bueno, vamos a seguir con el recorrido que nos deja el grupo… ¿señorita? ¿Señorita, dónde se metió?

Me escabullí de Hanzo 2.0, no puede ser que hasta en lo molesto se parezcan. Corro a las cabañas donde nos hospedó el sacerdote años atrás. Busco una pequeña pista, un indicio, algo, que me diga que ocurrió aquí después de mi muerte. La cabaña donde se hospedaba mousse ya ni existe, corro a la de las chicas, nada, solo la fachada está en pie, adentro todo se encuentra en ruinas. Corro a la mía, está trabada de la puerta, empujo con fuerza para que ceda, logro abrirla, está peor que la anterior, solo se distingue un pedazo de la cama y un mueble que ya está lleno de hongos. ¡Demonios! Ni un indició. Solo cuento con la información que me dio Sasuke. El pez gordo reside en China, al igual que Shampoo y Mousse, nunca encontraron su paradero exacto, aunque me aseguraba que no se encontraba con la pelos purpura. Supongo que le puedo creer, Kodashi no se hubiera quedado con las manos cruzadas si esto fuera así, mucho menos con parte de la mafia a sus órdenes aunque, sasuke me advirtió que Shampoo también había adquirido algo de poder. Si esto es cierto, puede que haya encubierto de cierta forma la ubicación de Ranma.- ¿dónde te escondes Ranma Saotome?- digo para mí, creo que lo tendré que descubrir yo misma una vez en China. Pero antes tengo un último asunto pendiente aquí en Japón.

* * *

-U-chan – grita un niñito moreno llegando a la parrilla de la cocina.- ¿tienes lista la orden?

\- tranquilo nana-chan ya los estoy envolviendo.

-¿después de este cliente me puedo ir? Mamá saldrá a trabajar toda la tarde y tengo que cuidar a Kaebe y Adashi.

\- eso ya lo veremos después, ahora entrega esto al cliente y luego regresas por los pedidos que necesito que lleves.

\- está bien.- dijo el niño corriendo con la bolsa de plástico al restaurante. Ukyo preparaba los demás pedidos usaba un traje un tradicional y bata de cocinera, su cabello lo llevaba en un chongo bajo y un parche en su ojo izquierdo color violeta.

-U-chan- regreso el niño.

-¿qué sucede?

-el cliente no me pago.

-¿¡qué!? ¡¿Y se fue así como si nada?!

-no, sigue aquí, pero me pidió que te diera esto.- nana le entregó una carta de póker, era el rey de corazones. El semblante de Ukyo cambió por completo.

-nana-chan ¿cómo es la persona que te dio esto?

\- bueno es un chico- comenzó a cargar los paquetes que repartiría- mmm viste de rojo, tiene el cabello obscuro y agarrado en una trenza.- el corazón de Ukyo comenzó a ir al mil por hora.

\- Nana-chan quiero que después de entregar los paquetes te vayas directo a tu casa a cuidar a tus hermanos.

-¡¿de verdad?!

-así es y me saludas a tus padres de mi parte.

-así lo hare U-chan.

Ukyo despidió al niño y se dirigió a la zona de restaurante. En el fondo de espaldas estaba un joven con la misma descripción que dijo Nana comiendo uno de sus panes. Sintió su corazón explotar. ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Era algo imposible. Caminó con paso lento a la mesa, levantó la mano para tocarlo cuando cayó en cuenta de algo. Okonomiyakis de camarón con pimiento, él nunca pedía eso y ahora lo hacia después de años sin verse. No, en todo caso esa especialidad la pedía…

Con un movimiento rápido sacó su espátula y la dirigió al usurpador. Este dio un brinco a lo alto y quedó frente a frente con la cocinera.

-disfrazada de Ranma, ¡ja! Que bajo has caído Akane Tendo.

\- no tan bajo como tú al creer que él vendría a verte.- la castaña enfureció y se lanzó con su espátula, Akane la recibió bloqueando el ataque con la Katana. Blandieron sus armas por un rato hasta quedar ambas a cada extremo del restaurante y haber destruido gran parte de la mobiliaria.

-has mejorado. Pero a mí no me engañas debajo de esa horrenda cara todavía veo a la ingenua niña Akane.

\- sabes Ukyo, es triste que con el único ojo que tienes veas mal.- como la vez anterior, provocó que Ukyo se fuera contra ella.- ya Ukyo, cuéntame ¿quién te hiso eso?-forcejeaban muy cerca.

-¡eso no es de tu incumbencia!- con fuerza la aventó hacia atrás y lazó sus espátulas. Akane esquivo y contratacó.

\- ¡U-chan!- Se escuchó Nana desde afuera Ukyo palideció, no quería involucrar al niño con esto. Akane empujó con una patada a Ukyo quien calló en una silla y rápidamente ella escondió su Katana detrás suyo.- ¡U-chan olvide…! Pero, ¿qué paso aquí?- todo el cuarto estaba desordenado. La cocinera tardó en reaccionar, Akane había arreglado la situación, pero eso no le aseguraba nada… tenía que actuar con cautela.

-Nana-chan, veras… él es un amigo, vino de visita y…

-Me llamo Ranma Saotome.- Akane enronqueció su voz. No podía perder la oportunidad de incomodar a Ukyo, más cuando la tenía la situación bajo control.- mucho gusto.

\- si Nana verás, él es artista marcial y… me estaba enseñando unas técnicas que aprendió. Claro que es algo torpe y terminó destruyendo el restaurante. Pero… ¿a qué venias?

-olvidé un paquete.

-ah, pues mira, ahí está- señaló una bolsita que estaba en el piso.- ten llévalo y después te vas a tu casa.

-¿no quieres que regrese para ayudarte a recoger?

-no, no, yo me ocupo de eso, tu mamá necesita más ayuda que yo.- lo sacó a empujones del local.

Akane suspiró cuando Ukyo por fin se deshizo del niño. Pero su tranquilidad se esfumo al dirigirse unos cuchillos a ella. Al esquivarlos dio una marometa de lado y terminó en cuclillas, sintió más ligereza en su cabeza, un cuchillo había alcanzado su trenza y la había cortado. No solo se cortó su pelo, otro más pequeño se clavó en su tobillo.

-y ahora hasta el mismo corte traes. Cielos Akane creo que sí sigues siendo una niña. – La peli azul, tiró del cuchillo y se puso de pie para encararla.- sabes, yo creía que estabas muerta, hasta que escuche de la muerte de Kodashi, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta.

\- ¿de qué Ukyo? ¿Qué tú eras la próxima?

\- no, me di cuenta del berrinche que haces solo por un hombre. Solo acéptalo, él te traiciono. Su amor por ti nunca fue verdadero.- el fleco le ocultaba los ojos a la peli azul.

-¡eres una maldita! – Comenzó a atacar con una gran furia, desarmó a la cocinera para luego acorralarla. - ¡¿cómo te atreves a decir eso si tú lo sabes?! ¡Todos Ustedes lo sabían! Y… no les importó – blandió la Katana hiriendo a Ukyo en el abdomen. rápidamente la sangre se corrió por su bata blanca.

-Akane… -dijo sosteniendo el área afectada y cayendo de rodillas- ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

-¡cállate! – usó la katana de nuevo, dejando una gran herida en la mejilla. - claro que sabes a que me refiero, incluso Kodashi me lo restregó en la cara antes de que acabara con ella.

-N, n, no meme, co… compares con ella….te juro que no sé de qué me estás hablando- Akane se acercó a ella y la levantó por los cabellos, unos mechones de su frente se habían enmarañado con la sangre que brotaba de su mejilla. A pesar de eso pudo distinguir el pánico que expresaba su rostro

-¿enserio crees que todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ese infeliz?- pudo ver una lagrima en su ojo. Akane la soltó, acercó una silla que yacía en el piso y se sentó apoyando sus codos en las rodillas.

\- Ukyo…. –dio un gran suspiro- una semana antes de llegar a las nuevas fosas yo… descubrí algo… - la voz comenzó a entrecortarse- me dio mucho miedo cuando lo supe… pero creía que no estaba sola… ¡ja! bueno, eso pensaba yo- se limpió el rostro con el ante brazo-, yo no quise contarle a nadie… quería que fuera una sorpresa… un regalo por haber encontrado la cura, pero bueno ya sabes el desenlace.- Ukyo se giró para verla- yo… estuve a punto de decirle a él esa noche …- suspiró- si tan solo le hubiera dicho… -limpió sus lagrimas- Tal vez ese día no terminaron con mi vida… pero si se la negaron a mi hijo.- Ukyo se arrastró hasta ella y comenzó a llorar.

-Akane te juro que yo no sabía nada de eso, si yo hubiera sabido que esperabas un hijo de Ranma yo…

-¿qué Ukyo?- se levantó- ¿qué hubieras hecho? ¿No hubieras tratado de asesinarme?

-no, Akane yo… a mí también me traicionaron.- la agarró del pantalón.

-sabes, entiendo el interés de los demás, ellos querían regresar a la normalidad- le levantó la barbilla- pero tú… tu única razón para acabar con mi vida era el bienestar de tu amado. Te consideraba más razonable que la desquiciada de kodashi, incluso llegue a verte como una amiga, que equivocada estaba…

-¡por favor perdóname! ¡Todos estos años me he arrepentido como no tienes una idea!- se aferró más al pantalón de la peli azul.

-entonces habla de aquel día…

\- yo, yo, yo no puedo… lo juré.

-yo también juré matar a cada uno de ustedes… podría hacer una excepción, si tu la haces.

\- no puedo, pero si te puedo decir donde se encuentra Shampoo y Mousse

\- en la aldea Amazona y a las afueras de Hong Kong respectivamente, esa información no me sirve.

\- ¡de él no sé su paradero, te lo juro tienes que creerme…! perdóname

\- No, pensándolo bien, no te voy a matar…

-¡muchas gracias, gracias! Gra…- akane le puso un dedo en los labios para que callara.

\- no he terminado, no te asesinaré… pero creo que deberías vivir de la misma forma en la que sigues a ciegas a tu amado Ranma. – puso la mano en forma de garra y con un zarpazo se hizo del único ojo que tenía la cocinera.

Ukyo cayó al piso retorciéndose del dolor y tocando el nuevo orificio de su cara. Akane limpió su rostro humedecido por lágrimas, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y envolvió el ojo. Tomo la bolsa de Okonomiyakis y sacó su cartera.

-por cierto, -aventó unas monedas- te pago lo de los panes, estuvieron deliciosos… - se dirigió a la salida.

-¡NO! ¡AKANE POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS! ¡TODO ESTA OBSCURO!

\- Ukyo… de verdad te deseo que llegues a ser feliz.- y salió.

-¡NO ME DEJES SOLA! ¡AKANE! ¡AKANEE!

Continuara…

* * *

¡Hola! Perdonen por la tardanza, pero me encontraba en finales. La buena noticia es que por fin salí de vacaciones y podré actualizar más seguido.

Agradezco mucho a las personas que leen la historia. De verdad, me dan gran motivación para escribir.

Chica844 espero que te agradara el capítulo. Te mando un abrazo.

Akane-kun19 ¡que penita! Te pido una disculpa, a ti y a todos, la verdad no suelo revisar con mucho detalle y siempre se me pasan cosas. Ya estoy trabajando en eso y espero no seguir cometiendo las mismas faltas. Muchas gracias por leer el fic y de Ranma… todavía falta para saber más sobre él.

Ka-chan que bueno que te guste la historia. Como dije actualizaré más seguido para no dejarlos en suspenso gran tiempo. Y si, Kodashi se lo merecía.

Amy Saotome Tendo a ti no se te escapa nada, jaja no quería contar mucho de eso hasta mencionar a Ukyo. Me encanta que sigas la historia, te mando un abrazo.

En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán más personajes.

Bonito inicio de semana byeee


	6. C6: Muerte en el tren

Hola

Desde este capítulo se utilizará la _cursiva para referirse a un personaje que está hablando el chino/mandarín._ Y la normal para el japonés.

Espero que les agrade.

* * *

Capitulo 6: Muerte en el tren.

 _-Jefe, que bueno que está aquí, fue una suerte que el tren pasara a su ciudad... Las cosas se están poniendo tensas, es muy agresiva y no quiere cooperar. Pensamos que se portaría más accesible si alguien le hablara en su misma lengua.-_ no recibió respuesta

 _-Ya leí el informe… ¿seguros que fue ella?_

 _-Bueno todo indica que sí, todo el vagón estaba lleno de sus huellas, llevaba una funda de Katana consigo y por último, la encontramos con las manos sobre la víctima._

 _-¿Y el arma homicida?_

 _-No la encontramos. Creemos que la tiró por la ventana._

 _-Si hubiera podido hacer eso. No cree que también hubiera escapado ella._

 _-Pero señor estamos sobre un tren, sé que es antiguo, pero podría ser una muerte segura para quien intentara escapar de esa forma._

 _-_ No para ella…

 _-perdón_

 _-Nada, la interrogaré_

* * *

 _-¡Que hables ahora maldita sea!_

 _-Ya les conté lo que sabía._

 _-¡Mientes!-_ el maldito me dio otro puñetazo en el rostro, le respondí escupiendo un chorro de sangre en su horrenda cara.- _¡eres una...!_

 _-Cálmate, que no tarde en llegar el jefe -_ Dijo el otro agente fumándose un puro. Se acercó lentamente a mí con sus asquerosos ojos de depravado. Me aventó el humo al rostro _.- y te aseguro lindura que con él, no te quedará otra más que cantar. -_ Cierro fuertemente los ojos. Y tenso mis brazos, que se encuentran atados en el respaldo de la silla. Tengo que esperar el momento preciso, aunque me soltase y les propinara una paliza a estos dos idiotas, sería imposible escapar de aquí. El vagón en el que me interrogan es de alta seguridad, donde los ricachones que van a bordo guardan sus bienes más preciados, ¡Ja! Que irónico que tengan presa a una presunta asesina cerca de la caja fuerte _.- ¡Oye! ¡Veme cuando estoy hablando contigo! –_ Me agarró la barbilla con brusquedad _.- Eso es… ¿Qué te cuesta lindura? -_ Con su pulgar rozó mis labios. No soporté su asqueroso tacto y mordí con todas mis fuerzas su dedo _.- ¡ah! -Me soltó- … con que eres salvaje… veamos cómo te va con esto…_ -Levantó su puño a la altura de su oreja, yo instintivamente volteé mi rosto para recibir el golpe, pero nunca llego.

 _-¡Alto! -_ escuche detrás de mí.

 _-¡Jefe! –_ Dijeron los dos agentes con gran sorpresa _._

 _-Pueden retirase. Yo me encargaré de ahora en adelante del interrogatorio. -_ Me pareció conocida su voz, pero ¿de dónde? _\- ¿escucharon bien? ¿O como por qué siguen aquí?_

 _-Si señor.-_ Salieron despavoridos _._

 _-Entonces, señorita kinomoto Tamako…_ o debería decir Tendo Akane… -Esa voz, no había duda. Sus dos manos reposaron en mis hombros- Te eché de menos Akane… -Grandes lagrimas collerón sobre mis mejillas, no creí que me lo toparía en mi camino de nuevo. Deje de sentirlo, caminó frente de mí hasta sentarse en una silla.

-Ryoga…

-Es bueno que me recuerdes… yo nunca te olvidé…

\- Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en Japón -Lo veo incrédula recordando el relato que le contó Kuno a Yuka

-Bueno Akari y yo nos mudarnos antes de comenzar nuestra familia.

-¿Tienen hijos?

-Un pequeño de un año

-Me alegro mucho por ambos… -Me dedicó una sonrisa, pero en pocos segundos se convirtió en un rostro lleno de ira y golpeó la mesa con las manos, cosa que me sorprendió bastante.

- _¡Eso es mentira!_ -Gritó con gran rabia, me hizo recordar cuando en nuestra juventud se enredaba en duelos ¿qué pasaba con él? De reojo observó la entrada y con gran tranquilidad caminó hacia la ventana detrás de él.- Perdona Akane… pero aunque estos idiotas no sepan una pisca de Japonés, si pueden sacar sus conclusiones de lo que ven.

-Entiendo.

-Te debo una disculpa. Llegue a china con el único propósito de vengarte… claro que en el camino Akari me encontró y con ella aquí no la podía poner en riesgo. Espero que lo entiendas.

-Ryoga tú no me debes nada y no sabes cuánto me alegro que Akari te hiciera cambiar de opinión. Esta guerra solo es mía

-Entonces… ¿lo mataste? -Dijo con gran naturalidad.- Tranquila, conozco tus razones, yo solo quiero saber. –La tristeza me invadió al darme cuenta que un gran amigo como Ryoga sepa la clase de persona en que me he convertido.- Akane… -Volvió a tomar asiento- No te voy a acusar ni nada por el estilo

\- _no lo maté_. -Evadí su mirada.

-Se lo que sucedió con las demás. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Yo no lo maté… iba a hacerlo, pero se me adelantaron.

-¿Puedo preguntar, quien?

-No serviría de nada si te dijera.

-Entiendo. Acabas de confirmar mis sospechas, pero tienes razón será muy difícil hace justicia y limpiar tu nombre. -Se paró y de nuevo fue a la ventana.

-Eso no me importa, yo ya me he encargado de ensuciarlo bastante y de todas formas mi propósito era matarlo. -Observa tranquilamente el paisaje- ¿Por qué creías que no fui yo?

-No estaba la Katana. -Me sonrió de lado y regresó su vista al ventanal.- Dime Akane… ¿Si llegaste a aprender a nadar?

-Lo más básico ¿Por qué? -Me sonrió de lado dejando ver su colmillo. De repente la luz proveniente de la ventana cesó al pasar por un túnel. Sentí en un movimiento muy rápido que me cargaban de la silla y a los pocos segundos me encontraba cerca de la ventana con los ojos color café de Ryoga a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

-Akane pasando el túnel se encuentra un puente sobre un rio que va a dar al mar, usaré mi técnica del punto más débil para crear una explosión. Es la única forma que se me ocurre para que puedas escapar ¿Entendido? -Afirmé con la cabeza. ¿Enserio cometería esa locura para salvarme el pellejo?

-Ryoga -El mencionado intentaba desamarrarme los brazos sin mucho éxito- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué insistes en ayudarme? –Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me miró.

-Akane cuando éramos jóvenes… bueno yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti… nunca te pude confesar el amor que sentía por ti, por eso me dolió tanto lo que hicieron contigo, me reproché una y otra vez el no haber estado para defenderte… Aunque el tiempo ha pasado tú siempre estarás en mi corazón. En pocas palabras es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-¡Ryoga! -Me abalanzo sobre él con el rostro húmedo- Perdóname, fui tan tonta al no darme cuenta –Escondí mi rostro en su cuello. Era una estúpida. Él siempre estuvo ahí para mí, siempre… incluso cuando sabía que mis sentimientos eran para otra persona.

-No llores… -me alejó de él, limpio con sus pulgares mi rostro y beso mi frente- desgraciadamente no podemos cambiar el pasado. Akane prométeme que te cuidaras.

-Si -Besé su mejilla- Muchas gracias Ryoga. -Como lo planeó la explosión sucedió al poco tiempo de salir del túnel, todo el vagón quedó hecho trisas. Mientras caía pude distinguir como Ryoga se sostenía de la entrada del vagón vecino…

Respiro profundamente, imparto la fuerza suficiente en mis muñecas para soltarme, me llevo una a la altura de mi rostro, las yemas de mis dedos están completamente arrugadas, tapo mis ojos con el antebrazo, por la posición del sol debe de tratarse del medio día. No puedo dejar de llorar sigo pensando en Ryoga, ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida para no notarlo? Golpeo el suelo terroso donde encallé. Si tan solo no me hubiera encaprichado con Ranma, las cosas serían distintas. Me siento y paso mi mano sobre mi cabello, una luz hace que vea a la orilla del rio, atascada sobre unas rocas esta la funda de la Katana, corro a recuperarla. No es momento de lamentaciones. Ella está cerca.

* * *

Era las 6 de la mañana en Hong Kong, me encontraba en el templo Mon Kog lugar donde se les rendía culto a las deidades protectoras de las artes marciales. Según mis investigaciones, con la gente de los alrededores, el hombre que espero viene todos los sábados desde temprano a dedicar un par de inciensos a los dioses, supe que esto era verdad cuando 10 para la media un hombre de cabellera negra se introdujo al templo he hizo un pequeño ritual de 5 minutos. Al terminar salió y yo solo unos pasos detrás de él. Lo observé con cuidado, su estatura había aumentado un poco desde la última vez que lo vi, usaba el mismo estilo de ropas chinas, solo que las llevaba todas de color negro, caminó hasta el barrio donde se pone el mercado más famoso de la ciudad y no precisamente por sus intercambios legales. Tenía que estar alerta, un pequeño descuido y se podría perder de mi vista en el gran laberinto de puestos. Lo sigo cuidadosamente, no quiero levantarle sospechas de que es seguido, aunque por la forma en la que solo camina sin detenerse en ningún puesto me hace dudar si ya noto mi presencia. Por fin se detiene en un puestesillo de animales, no alcanzó a ver si en realidad compró algo por culpa de un vendedor ambulante de croquetas de pulpo que se interpone en mi visión. Después de una cuadra más, sale de la línea de puestos por un callejón, lo sigo, esta podría ser mi única oportunidad. Aumento mi velocidad para alcanzarlo en el siguiente callejón. La estrecha callejuela no tiene salida y mi victima ha desaparecido, en su lugar, encuentro una caja de madera en el suelo. Con el extremo de la katana levanto el contenedor, lo más seguro es que se tratase de una trampa. Un pato blanco con lentes de botella grazna alterado al verme ¡Pero qué demonios! ¡¿Cómo es qué mousse…?! Siento un fuerte golpe en el cuello y mi vista se desvanece…

Un sonido hueco es lo primero que percibo, al poco, el sonido comienza a tener más estructura en mi mente, movimiento, personas hablando, un rechinido constante y el característico sonido de un tren acercándose. Este ultimó me provocó estar alerta. Lo primero que observo son los barrotes de una reducida jaula para gallinas cubierta con lo que parecía una manta, me hago consiente de la incómoda posición en la que estoy, los brazos los tengo amarrados a mi espalda con una cinta de cuero, mis talón son aprisionados de la misma forma, mi pecho esta recargado enteramente en mis muslos y la cabeza está apretada contra las rodillas, tengo una especie de bozal, debajo de éste un pedazo de piel amordaza mi boca. Dejando de lado todos esto, hay algo que me inquieta más… no me puedo mover y no es a causa del tamaño de mi prisión, no me puedo mover, ni siquiera puedo hacer mover mis dedos. Es tan frustrante… fue como regresar a estar en coma, la desesperación se apodera de mi hasta que… escucho su voz. Preguntó a una mujer la ubicación de un vagón, ella cortésmente contestó. Un momento después sentí como la jaula era levantada de una base, alcanzo ver el piso, luego unos escalones, le sigue un pasillo de duela, una puerta se abre y entramos, sigue el piso de duela. Veo como baja la jaula hasta quedar en el suelo, escucho la puerta cerrarse seguida de unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia a mí. La sabana es levantada dejando al descubierto a mi captor… aunque no era difícil de imaginar.

-Hola Akane -dice con una sonrisa desquiciada y con luz reflejada en sus anteojos.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No saludas? ¡Ah! Es cierto, muy y apenas y puedes mover tus ojos -Comenzó a reír. Lo único que podía hacer era maldecirlo con la mirada. Miré alrededor, nos encontrábamos en una habitación de tren. Odiaba admitirlo, pero me tenía completamente en sus manos. -Creíste que podrías conmigo y ahora mírate –Siguió riéndose- Pero debo de admitir que tienes una pequeña parte de mi admiración. -Se sentó al lado de la jaula con una botella de saque en mano- Sabes tú no fuiste la única que salió lastimada ese día.-Se sirvió sake. Antes de beberlo me miró.- Hay que maleducado no te ofrecí ¿quieres? –Rio con mayor fuerza, le gustaba humillarme- ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Si ni puedes salir de ahí. –Era un completo lunático. Tragó de un solo sorbo la bebida.- Bien, como sé que nadie te ha contado lo que ocurrió esa noche, yo lo haré. Pero no creas que es por amistad o algo así –Acomodó sus lentes- sino porque quiero que tus ultimas horas sean tan miserables como mi vida después de todos estos años.

Siempre creí que curando mi maldición, todo cambiaria, pero estaba muy equivocado. Esa noche, después de que salieron corriendo tras dictada la sentencia del monje, quedamos por unos minutos en silenció, recuerdo que observaba absorto a Shampoo que se dignaba a evadirme la mirada, se abrazaba ella misma mientras lloraba en silencio. De pronto la voz de Kodashi cortó aquel ambiente sepulcral.

-no entiendo que estamos esperando, deberíamos ahogarla de una vez y regresar a Nerima. -todos la observamos atónitos. Ella se atrevió a decir en voz alta lo que cada uno de nosotros pensaba.- no me miren así, es la ley del bien común.

Me acerqué a Shampoo, pero ella se movió para que no la tocara. La llamé, pero lo único que logre es que se marchara. Ukyo me dijo algo de darle espacio… pero no tomé su consejo y salí en su búsqueda. Recuerdo haberte visto entrar a tu habitación, no te niego que dudé en atacarte de una vez, pero no quería ser yo el único que se manchara las manos. Debes de entender, en ese momento creía que todo lo que me impedía ser feliz era tu existencia.

Caminé por el lugar en busca de Shampoo, entonces la vi. –Hizo una pausa y tomó otro trago.- ambos se abrazaban con tanta fuerza. –Limpió sus lágrimas- Sabes Akane, ella nunca me abrazó de esa manera, nunca… ni cuando éramos niños… -Quitó sus anteojos y los limpió con una de sus mangas.- Como era de esperarse, la furia me consumió y corrí al ataque. La ira me dominaba, pero no solo a mí, también él, luchaba tan endiablado como si yo fuera el culpable de toda la situación. En un momento de descuido los dos caímos en un lago.

Él me sacó por el cuello y aventó a la orilla, estábamos transformados, teníamos nuestra horrenda forma maldita. Al salir del agua Shampoo apareció de los arbustos, la siguió Ukyo y Kodashi…

-¡todo por esto! –Grito Ranma sollozando.- ¡todo por esta maldición! –Las chicas corrieron a consolarlo, pero a poco pasos de él, las aventó con gran fuerza.- ¡Aléjense de mí! –Ukyo corrió de nuevo a él, pero recibió la misma acción de unos momentos atrás, la vi correr hacia donde estaba el campamento.

-una vida por cuatro… -escuche de la orlla del lago- tenemos que pensar en lo mejor para todos… - aunque su voz se escuchaba quebrada por el llanto, no cabía duda de que estaba convencido de acabar con tu vida. Él nunca te amo… yo sé lo que es amar. Yo nunca cambiaría la vida la vida de mi amada por nada.– Ella cree que su nueva vida empieza mañana, pero eso será para nosotros… ¿Quién está conmigo?- las dos chicas dijeron que si sin dudarlo, yo me limité a hacer un sonido.

Parecía un verdadero líder, nunca fue de mi agrado, lo detestaba por entrometerse en mi unión con Shampoo, pero aquella vez… lo escuche tan decidido… claro que esa impresión se fue al caño la mañana siguiente cuando desapareció a solo momentos de poner en marcha nuestro plan.

Esperamos como idiotas a que regresara, al poco rato me impacienté y le dije a Shampoo que nos fuéramos ya, que ya éramos libres de la maldición, que regresáramos a la aldea… ella me abofeteó, comenzó a gritarme que yo me largara, que a mi nuca me amaría, que al contrario, me despreciaba con todo su ser y maldecía el momento en que me conoció…

Yo con el corazón hecho pedazos me fui de Japón y al no poder regresar a la aldea Amazona, comencé a vivir a las afueras de Hong Kong, poco tiempo después me enteré que el idiota de Ranma también las traiciono. Shampoo regresó a la aldea Amazona para liderarla, Colone estaba muy enferma y Shampoo, al ser la amazona más fuerte, fue elegida. Un día fui con la esperanza de que ella hubiera cambiado y me reincorporaran en la aldea… solo recibí insultos.

Me dediqué a trabajar mi tierra, fue una gran terapia para intentar olvidarla. Unos años después ella apareció en mi pórtico, se sentía igual de sola que yo… cumplí cada uno de sus deseos, pero aun así no era digno de ella… me lo repetía a cada rato. Pero tu Akane… tú cambiaras las cosas, cuando mi amada Shampoo vea que le serví en bandeja de oro a su enemiga, no le quedará de otra más que Amarme.

-En un par de paradas más ella subirá a este tren y acabará con tu patética vida. Pero antes, debemos de acomodarte para la gran sorpresa. –Abrió la jaula y con gran cuidado me sacó de ahí, creo que está demás decir que tanto mi estado físico como emocional no me permitían escapar. Me colocó provisionalmente en la cama mientras preparaba el closet. Me acomodo con los pies amarrados en la base del mueble, desamarro mis brazos para luego atarlos uno a cada esquina superior del guarda ropa– No me digas que estas llorando.-Dijo burlesco– no, continua, harás más divertidas las cosas.- Siguiendo o no el consejo, no paraba de llorar. Yo ya sabía qué él fue el autor principal de mi muerte, pero de ahí a saber con qué frialdad fue capaz de ordenarla…- Iré a la barra a esperar a mi amorcito, tu quédate aquí y no te muevas. –Se tapó la boca para ahogar su risa, cerró las puertas del closet y escuché como salía de la habitación.

Las lágrimas se me escurrían por debajo del bozal, Mousse abrió la herida que con tanto odio intentaba curar… y pensar que yo hubiera dado la vida por él… ¡Maldita sea Akane! ¡Se supone que esta no es mi venganza! Si no la de él… No puedo evitar recordar la última vez que lo vi… con la cara empapada, intentando por todos los medios sostener su orgullo… mi llanto aumenta, mi respiración se vuelve tan pesada por el llanto, que me sofoca… ¡Por qué no dejo de pensar en sus malditos ojos! ¡Por qué no se lo dije en ese momento…! Aprieto con gran fuerza la mordaza con los dientes, soy una idiota, nada hubiera cambiado, ni siquiera se hubiera detenido si se enteraba que tendríamos un hijo, hubiera huido como el cobarde que es, como huyó al mandar a matarme ¡maldita sea! Nunca he dejado de pensar en esa posibilidad ¡eres una idiota Akane! Empuño mi mano, la cual se desata y crea un hueco en la puerta del closet. Sorprendida saco la mano del nuevo agujero, me puedo mover. Sin perder un minuto más desato mi otra mano y quito el estúpido bozal y mordaza que me cortan la circulación en las mejillas. Me detengo a dar un respiro, limpio las vergonzosas lágrimas derramadas por ese imbécil y me agacho para desatar mis pies. Arranco en pedazos la madera de las puertas, salgo y lo primero que hago es dejarme caer en la cama. Mi cuerpo trabaja bien, pero lo siento dormido. No podre pelear contra él en estas condiciones, mucho menos con los dos al mismo tiempo, tengo que encontrar la katana y salir de aquí inmediatamente. Después me encargaré de acabar con ellos.

Busco por todos lados, lo más razonable sería olvidarla y salir por la puerta trasera del vagón, o en su defecto por la ventana, pero no, esa arma es con lo que he jurado acabar con esos malditos y vengar la muerte de Kuno y de mi hijo no nacido. Me detengo, unos pasos se aproximan ¡Demonios! ¡Son ellos! Veo atreves de la ventana, para mi mala suerte el tren está sobre un acantilado. No me queda de otra y decido esconderme debajo de la cama, no sin antes dejar la ventana abierta, así podré distraerlos unos segundos para escapar.

- _muy bien Mousse ¿qué es eso tan importante que querías contarme? –_ Ahí estaba su chillona voz, como la odio tanto.

- _no tan rápido amor mío, son varia sorpresas. Cierra los ojos._

 _-Mousse-_ dijo pesadamente

- _¡Vamos! Solo será un momento. -_ al parecer Shampoo obedeció, vi como los pies de él corrían a otro extremo de la habitación y luego de regreso.- _¡Ya! Puedes abrirlos… ¿Qué te parece?_

 _-¿Me hiciste tomar un tren solo por una vieja Katana?_

 _-No, no es solo una vieja Katana, pertenecía a Kuno Tatewaki… o espera, hay más._ –Observo como se desplaza al lugar donde se supone que estoy prisionera.- _¿pero qué? ¡Maldita sea! –_ Ahora corre a la ventana, justo como quería.- ¡ _Maldición! Shampoo… debemos correr._

 _-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?_

 _-no hay tiempo, debemos…_

 _-pero –_ Se acercó a él- _tenemos tiempo de sobra –_ el silencio abundo por la habitación. Conocía ese tono seductor en la voz de Shampoo, sabía que mi plan para escapar había fracasado.- _no sabes cuánto tiempo he estado deseándote. –_ el colchón brincó cuando Shampoo aventó a Mousse a este, después felinamente se subió al mueble. No podía creer mi mala fortuna, no solamente estaba en un peligro constante de ser descubierta por dos de mis enemigos, sino que también presenciaba su asqueroso acto sexual.- _¿mousse? Di que me amas._

 _-Te… te amo Shampoo… nunca lo deje de hacer…_

 _-Di… que harías lo que fuera por mí –_ en este momento estoy deseando fuertemente nunca haber salido del coma.

- _Te amo… y haría lo que fuera por tu felicidad…_

 _-¿Enserió…? ¿Lo juras?_

 _-Lo juro…_

 _-¡ENTONCES MUERE! –_ escucho un grito sordo y después veo el filo de la katana empuñado a pocos centímetros de mi cara, veo por el rabillo del ojo mi arma, está completamente bañada de sangra. Respiro profundamente, he intento nivelar mis latidos para no ser descubierta.- _Mousse mírame, por última vez, mírame… -_ Veo como el arma se retuerce y escucho los gemidos ahogados de Mousse- _yo nunca te amé y créeme, nunca lo haré… -_ Levantó la katana desgarrando todo el colchón y con él a Mousse. - _Así que, haznos un favor a todos y muérete_. –veo sus pies correr a la ventana y perderse.

Salgo de mi escondite. Toda la habitación está salpicada de sangre, incluso parte de mi vestimenta y rostro se mancharon con el movimiento de gracia. Veo en el piso la funda de mi Katana ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se la llevó! Corro a la ventana, tendré que saltar para huir.

-Akane… -Escucho cuando ya tengo un pie fuera de la ventana- Akane no te dije algo… -Su estado daba pena, grandes chorros de sangre brotaban por la enorme herida de su pecho.- Es sobre Saotome. –Dejé la ventana para acercarme a él.- … el zoológico… -No paraba de Toser sangre

-Anda Mousse, ¡dímelo! –La toz no cesaba- ¿Qué tiene que ver Ranma con eso?

-yo… no hablo de ese Saotome… -otro ataque de toz lo invadió, pero esta vez no lo pude hacer decir nada más.

-¡Mousse! ¡Mousse! ¡De qué demonios hablas!-inútilmente lo muevo por los hombros.

- _¡LAS MANOS EN EL PISO!-_ escucho desde la puerta, tres guardias me apuntaban con una pistola. Solté a Mousse y corrí a mi ruta de escape. Me detuve al ver que pasábamos por un acantilado más empinado. Siento el metal frio de una arma sobre mis cien. - _¡RÍNDASE! –l_ evanto las manos. No tengo escapatoria… definitivamente no es mi día.

* * *

Hola, saludos a las personas que siguen y leen la historia, por favor comenten que les pareció este capítulo.

Ya sólo faltan tres episodios para que ésta historia acabe.

Les mando saludos y que tengan un buen inicio de semana.


End file.
